


Loved by Death

by AiramS720



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up, Kidnapping, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiramS720/pseuds/AiramS720
Summary: Ironically enough it was Demeter who finally got Persephone to forgive her husband.Though it certainly wasn't on purpose.
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 218
Kudos: 239





	1. The Agreement

**A/N: I originally published this on fanfiction.net a few years back. I recently reread it and was horrified. The grammar was... let's go with not great.**

**So I decided to give it a quick look over (quicker than I probably should) and repost it here. Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

When Hades took her, Persephone was _furious_.

How dare he steal her as if she were some mere mortal? She was a goddess, daughter of two of the six Originals. She was the goddess of Spring, born by the goddess of the Earth and sired by the King of Gods and Ruler of the Sky. She wasn't some man's mere _plaything_.

Not that she was there to please Hades. At least in that way. Instead, she found that the King of the Underworld, Ruler of Death, had fallen in love with her, however ludicrous a thought that might be. He hadn’t taken her to force her to share his bed. He had taken her with the sole purpose of marrying her – of making her his Queen.

But still, Persephone was furious. She screamed and raged, cried, and did everything in her power to make him miserable. Every gift he sent her was met with ingratitude if not an outright refusal; every plea to talk went unanswered. She refused to eat or to let him show her around her new home. Instead, she barricaded herself in her room, ignoring him and his many attempts to reach her. He tried persuasion, anger, and, finally, pleading, but the Lord of the Underworld could not make his own wife speak a single word to him.

Persephone wanted to make her husband miserable, and she succeeded immensely well.

* * *

She wasn't the only thing he had to worry about either. He had many duties as the King of the Underworld, and these duties only grew as Demeter raged over her lost daughter. Thousands of mortals died every day of starvation as Demeter refused to serve her duty as the Goddess of the Earth. Finally, Zeus had enough, and he sent Hermes as a messenger to the Underworld under the explicit order not to return without Persephone.

Hades received the messenger with grim determination. He told Hermes – didn't ask, never asked, because the only person Hades ever _asked_ anything of was his wife – that he would send Persephone with him after one last goodbye.

Hermes willingly agreed, thinking that Hades wanted one last thrust, and unwilling to refuse the feared Lord anything.

* * *

For the first time, Hades barged into Persephone's room without at least trying to ask for permission – a question that had always gone unanswered anyway – and ignored her indignant command that he immediately leave.

”I love you,” he vehemently told her.

Persephone shot him a look filled with disgust. ”And I hate you,” she answered.

Hades merely laughed, drily and bitterly. ”I'm quite aware, my dear wife,” he told her. “Nevertheless, I have no intention of losing you. To anyone. Even the King of Gods.”

Persephone's eyes widened. “Zeus has commanded that you release me,” she guessed, the hope and joy evident in her voice. It hurt Hades even more than her earlier declaration of hatred.

“Yes.”

The triumph was clear on her face. “Even you can't go against Zeus,” she told him.

“And there are laws that even Zeus can't go against,” her husband answered her.

Persephone frowned. Which laws? She supposed that he could try to force her to make an oath on Styx, but she knew that he would fail. She was too stubborn: Wanted to leave too badly.

Instead, Hades went to a bowl of fruit standing on a nearby table. He'd made sure that there was always food freely available for Persephone in the hopes that his wife would one day actually eat something. Now, however, he had no more time to wait.

Picking up a pomegranate, he tore it open and bit into it, careful not to swallow, and turned towards his reluctant wife. In three strides, he was at her side, and then he kissed her.

It wasn't like he'd imagined their first kiss to be like. He'd imagined that he'd slowly win Persephone over, get her to fall in love with him, and their first kiss would be gentle, sweet, and consensual.

Instead, his own wife struggled against him as he pressed her against his chest, a firm hand holding her head still. She bit him, and the metallic taste of blood mixed with the juice of the pomegranate. Still, he kissed her until he was sure that the seeds had slid down her throat, sealing her destiny. Only then did he let her go.

Persephone pushed against him with obvious horror. She knew the unwritten rules as well as he did. No one who had eaten the food of the Underworld could leave. He'd won.

Except, looking at her wounded face, he knew that he hadn’t.

* * *

As expected, it didn't go smoothly from there. Zeus was furious, Demeter even more so. She didn't care about the unwritten rules; she wanted her daughter home with her, safe from her beast of a husband.

Zeus, however, overruled her. “She ate the fruit of the underworld,” he told his sister and former lover. “I cannot force Hades to give her up. However,” he added as he saw that she was about to protest. “You shall have her back. Your daughter ate seven seeds, and for seven months, she shall remain with her husband. For the remaining five, she shall live above ground, under the open sky.”

He turned towards Hades. “You shall not force nor trick your wife into eating any more of the Underworld's food,” he ordered. “You got your wife, and as she's been with you for over seven months, it is now Demeter's turn.”

Hades considered refusing. He considered threatening Zeus with war if he didn't give him what he wanted. But then he thought of his wife, and the loathing in her eyes, which just barely covered her misery. He knew that she was feeling homesick. Hopefully, letting her return for only a short time would help alleviate this and not merely give Demeter time to pit his own wife against him.

And Hades didn’t want to start a second war amongst the Gods unless absolutely necessary.

Still, he needed one assurance.

“If I can neither force nor trick or persuade Persephone to eat the food of my world, then Demeter cannot do the same to make her daughter take the vow of the virgin goddess,” he said.

Zeus startled. “The virgin goddess? You can't take that vow without being untouched, and surely you have already...” his voice died out as he realised the truth. “You haven't slept with her.”

It was clear that this was merely incomprehensible to the insatiable Zeus.

Hades didn't answer, and he knew that Zeus wondered if there was truth to the rumours that he was dead from the waist down. He could have told him that the exact opposite was true and that he yearned to make love to his wife, but refused to do so by force. He could have said all of this, but he remained silent.

Zeus awkwardly cleared his throat. “Very well. Demeter, I forbid you from forcing, persuading, tricking, or even asking Persephone to take the vow of the virgin goddess or any similar vow.”

Demeter started to protest, but a single glance from Zeus silenced her. The King of Gods then turned towards his brother.

“You have until sunrise,” he told him.

Hades nodded gravely. “Very well. I shall send her up tomorrow.”

And pretend that his heart didn’t ache painfully at the mere thought.

* * *


	2. The Reunion

* * *

That night Hades walked to his wife’s chambers and sat down next to her as he told her about the outcome of his meeting with her parents. It was clear from her eyes that it was less than she'd hoped for, but also more than she'd feared she would get.

"Five months," she murmured thoughtfully. "When will I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

The surprise was evident in her face. "So soon?"

"Apparently, the time that you've already spent here counts." He hesitated before reaching out and gently touching her cheek. "I shall miss you," he told her.

She neither welcomed nor denied his touch. "I shan't," she answered.

He smiled bitterly as he looked at his wife, whom he loved so passionately. "I know," he answered.

She turned her back to him.

"Leave me," she told him. "I need to pack."

"No," he answered calmly. "Pack if you will, but this is my last day with you for five months. I will not waste it being separated. I'll help you pack if you wish me to."

"I don't."

He shrugged and merely looked on as she packed for her long-awaited (on her part) return home. It was surprisingly fascinating for him to watch. Not only did he get to enjoy the sight of his wife in all her beauty, but he also got to see her indecision.

Should she pack some of the many beautiful gowns he'd given her in her time here, or stubbornly hold on to the childish, white clothes of her past? She could still wear white as she was as virginal as the day he'd seen her picking flowers on the meadow. But she'd always hated the clothes. Its heavy fabric, made to hide her body from view, was obstructive, and she was fond of colours. Yet she refused to bring any of the many silken gowns he'd given her.

It was a choice he watched her struggle with many times. Could she bring something with her home to her mother, when her hated husband had given it to her? He lost out almost every time. The only gift of his that she brought with her was a book about the Underworld. He knew that his world fascinated her as much as it horrified her, and it appeased him that she brought along at least one of his innumerable gifts.

After she had packed, he had food brought up, swearing on the river Styx that none of it was from the Underworld. Yet she refused to eat a single bite or answer a single of his questions, and so he had to satisfy himself with looking at her.

After he'd eaten, he followed her to her bathroom, where she sat in front of her vanity, staring blankly at her reflection. Picking up her brush, he calmly started to brush her blonde hair, admiring how not two tresses had the exact same colour. It was like her hair was alive somehow, and he quickly discarded the brush in favour of running his fingers through the silken tresses. She watched him uneasily in the mirror.

"I cannot wait to return home," she told him.

His dark eyes caught hers in the mirror. He was pleased. It wasn't often his wife talked to him, and she'd never done so without any encouragement from his part. Not that he cared much for the chosen topic.

"I cannot wait for you to return home either," he answered, fully aware that they thought her home to be two very different places. "I shall miss you."

"So you mentioned," she said sourly before her eyes softened. "Perhaps the effect of Eros' arrow will be gone by the time of my return, and we can go our separate ways."

Hades smiled bitterly at his beautiful wife, so hopeful of his future indifference. "It won't," he told her. "The effect of Eros' arrows only has so short a time frame when there is no affection already in the heart for which the arrow can take hold."

Persephone frowned. She wasn't stupid, his goddess. She knew what he was saying.

"You mean that you cared about me before the arrow?" she asked.

Hades leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek, savouring the sweet taste of her skin. He wished to kiss her lips again but didn't dare. "I did," he told her. "Not strongly enough nor passionate enough to abduct you as I did, but I admired you. You were so very..."

"Beautiful?" she suggested bitterly.

"Alive," he answered. "So full of life, it practically radiated out of you. I wanted a bit of that life for myself."

For once, his wife didn't appear mocking or angry and sad. She just looked surprised. Hades committed the moment to his memory.

"Instead, the life that you fell in love with merely withered away without the sun," she told him.

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as close to her mouth as he dared. He'd promised himself that their next kiss would be consensual. "You haven't withered away," he told her. "You've been homesick."

Persephone didn't answer.

* * *

That night Hades spent the remaining hours in a chair next to his wife's bed, watching her pretend to be asleep. Her breathing, however, gave her away, but he let her believe him fooled. Instead, he merely watched her.

Five months. Five months was an eternity for Demeter to poison her mind. He could only hope that whatever damage she might do would not be permanent. He was well aware that he hadn't done right by Persephone, but neither was he as viciously cruel as Demeter was sure to make him out to be.

Demeter had always been overprotective and terrified of losing her daughter to a man. Inevitable unless Persephone took the vow of the virgin goddess, which Hades had now prevented.

But even without the oath, there was so much she could do to sabotage them. She was, after all, the goddess of Earth, and she was sure to grow Persephone's hatred for him like a treasured flower. She would convince her that every kind word he uttered was a lie, and every considerate gesture a trick.

Maybe he was making the wrong choice. Maybe a war with Zeus would be better. But still. Hades wasn't the type of God to let his personal affairs interfere with his duties, and a war between two of the most powerful gods would indeed do that.

Even more concerning was his knowledge of the hatred Persephone would then feel for him. It was true that she already hated him, but to dangle freedom – albeit limited – in front of her and then take it away? It wouldn't be forgiven.

Hades sighed. No, he'd made his decision. Now he could only hope that it had been the right one.

Otherwise, he'd just gambled away his chance at happiness.

* * *

The next morning came far too soon for Hades' liking and far too late for Persephone's. The eagerness in her face was unmistakable as he, with a heavy heart, brought her above ground to meet with her parents. The world above was almost unrecognisable. Everything was covered in the new white stuff that the humans had called snow, and there was not a leaf or a flower to be seen.

Both of Persephone’s were both already there, and judging from the dark circles under Demeter's eyes, Hades wasn't the only God who'd spent the night sleepless. Good.

"My girl, my girl, my little girl!" Demeter screamed the second she caught sight of them.

"Mother!" Persephone yelled and tore herself out of her husband's arms to run to her mother. They hugged tightly, both crying, and Hades didn't know if he felt guilty or annoyed by their obvious affection.

Persephone had no such thoughts. She had missed her mother dearly these last few months, and she clung to her like a little girl, breathing in the familiar scent of turned over soil.

For long minutes Persephone stood there, clinging to her mother before she finally released her. Demeter, on the other hand, had clearly no such intention and stubbornly held on when Persephone tried to escape her grasp. Persephone sighed and allowed her mother to hug her.

At least that was her plan. Long minutes went by, and Demeter had yet to loosen her grasp on her daughter.

"Mother," Persephone said and tried once again to break free of her mother's embrace. Demeter merely tightened her grasp on her. It was starting to hurt, and Persephone was thankful when her father cut in.

"Enough, Demeter," he said. "You've gotten your daughter back. Now let her breathe. She's yours for another five months. You don't have to squeeze the air out of her." With these words he left, having only come because Demeter had insisted that Hades wouldn't hold up his end of the bargain.

Hades, however, remained and waited patiently until Demeter finally released her hold on his wife. Too bad that it was only so that the enraged mother could turn towards Hades and hiss at him with hatred burning in her eyes.

"Begone!" she ordered him as if he were some mere servant and not Lord of the Underworld. "Your time with her is over. Leave now, or I shall call Zeus."

Hades ignored her. Instead, he looked at his wife, who looked back at him with a happier expression than he'd seen since he took her. It hurt not to have been the one to make her look like that.

"Goodbye, Persephone," he told her gently. "I shall miss you greatly."

"Her name is Kore!" Demeter hissed at him.

Persephone cut in. "No, mother. My name is Persephone, as it has always been. Kore is just a nickname. You can't expect him to use it."

Demeter shushed her. "Now, now, dear, of course your name is Kore. While you're home with me, you’ll be my little girl again, and so it is only fitting. I've never liked Persephone anyway. It's so... mature."

Hades expected his wife to say something in return, but she merely nodded warily and allowed her mother to lead her away. But still. Hades didn't miss the last glance his wife cast in his direction. Her eyes were for once filled with neither hate nor contempt nor fear. Instead, it was oddly uncertain, almost confused.

And Hades knew that that single glance of uncertainty would have to sustain him for five long, lonely months.

* * *


	3. Mothering

* * *

Absence made the heart grow fonder.

It was one of the mortals' expressions that Persephone had found to be completely true.

She had missed her mother dearly in her time underground. She'd missed her cooking, her company, her hugs, her protection. She'd missed her mother's unconditional love.

Her mother was just generally a very... mothering sort of person.

But by no longer being separated by Hades' cruelty, Persephone came to remember that her mother was also very, very annoying.

Mostly it was just that she was overprotective. Extremely so. And she refused to realise that Persephone wasn't a little child anymore. She was a grown woman, though Demeter refused to acknowledge the fact. Something made painfully obvious when Persephone got home to find that her bed had been moved into her mother's room.

She looked at it in horror. She'd missed her bed with the cotton sheets in a pale yellow, so different from the silken ones she'd been given in the Underworld. She'd looked forward to sleeping in it again, but that was when she'd thought she would also get her own room.

"Mother!" she said, struggling for words.

"Yes, dear?"

"What is my bed doing in your room?"

"Well, I moved it in here, of course. Can't have you sleeping alone after the awful, awful things you've gone through. Though I suppose..." Demeter hesitated. "I can only imagine the traumas you must have experienced. You must suffer from the most horrendous nightmares. Perhaps it would be better if we shared a bed."

"What? No! Mother, I'm not a child. I can't share my mother's bed. My friends don't even _live_ with their mothers, let alone sleep with them. It's... it's weird."

A strangled sob cut her off. Her mother's eyes glistened with tears, and Persephone knew her mother well enough to know that she was a few short minutes away from breaking down in tears. She had forgotten how melodramatic she could be.

"My darling, my pretty darling," Demeter said. "You are not your friends. You were forced into a marriage with the most horrendous creature to ever exist. And all I get is... is five months." The first couple of tears escaped, and Persephone couldn't help but feel guilty. Though she'd been miserable underground, she could only imagine what her mother had gone through, not knowing what was happening to her. It was something no parent should ever have to go through.

"I'm sorry, mother," she said, contrite. "That was insensitive of me. I suppose sleeping together for a couple of nights won't hurt any."

Her mother’s tears immediately disappeared, and she smiled brilliantly at her daughter.

"You're such a sweet child. Now let’s burn those clothes."

Persephone frowned, convinced she must have misheard. "What?"

"They've been in the Underworld," Demeter said. "I don't want you to have anything that could serve as memories of that... that awful place."

Silently Persephone wondered how her mother would have reacted if she'd come dressed in any of the colourful, luxurious fabrics of the Underworld. She was glad she didn’t have to find out. Still, burning her clothes would hardly hurt anyone, and so she didn't protest when her mother helped her out of her garments and into another one of the many white, virginal dresses that Persephone had always despised.

She allowed her mother to dress her up like a doll and willingly looked on as her mother went through her luggage, burning every item as she went. Though wasteful, she wasn't going to miss them. And it was easier just to let her mother have her way – at least until Demeter came to the book of the Underworld.

Catching sight of the book, Demeter's face contracted in fury, and it was only Persephone's reflexes that saved the book from being immediately thrown into the fire with the rest of her stuff.

"Wait!"

Demeter turned towards her with a shocked expression, and Persephone chose her words carefully. She would rather avoid another breakdown.

"I'd rather keep that, Mother. I promise that there are no unfortunate memories attached to it, and so far, I've found it rather informative. I would rather like a chance to finish it."

"Informative?! Kore, it's a book about the Underworld!"

"I'm aware." Persephone struggled to keep the annoyance out of her voice. "A place that I'm required to live in for seven months of the year. It is only logical to learn as much about it as I can."

A lot of what she was saying was almost identical to what Hades had told her when he'd first presented the book to her, but Persephone preferred not to tell her mother that. It would hardly help her case.

"There's no need for you to learn anything about that dreadful place," Demeter said firmly. "I will find a way for you to never have to go back, and I will not have you talk about it as if it were inevitable. You’re just a little girl, Kore dear. You shouldn't worry about these things. Let your mother worry about decisions like that. I'm sure you'd much rather chat with your friends and dance than read a boring book anyway." And with these words, the book was thrown into the fire.

Persephone gasped. It wasn't the first time her mother had taken a decision out of Persephone's hands, but she usually didn't go directly against her daughter's expressed wishes. Usually, Demeter took her time to convince her daughter until Persephone – who was well aware that her mother was far more experienced than her in almost every aspect of life – acquainted.

But she couldn't agree with the decision of burning a book simply because it was about a place that Demeter hated. Her mother didn't even know that the book was from Hades. With a resigned sigh, Persephone agreed to never bring anything with her from the Underworld ever again. If nothing else, then burning perfectly nice stuff was terribly wasteful.

Unable to completely suppress her annoyance with her mother, Persephone followed her to the dining room. Here the table was covered by all the dishes Persephone had loved in her childhood, and her irritation with her mother melted away. Sure, her mother could be overbearing at times, but Persephone still loved her.

Even though she did have to remind herself at times.

* * *


	4. Evil Men

* * *

“I was thinking that tomorrow you could come with me as I perform my duties,” Demeter told her daughter with a smile as they sat down for dinner.

Persephone smiled at her mother. Following Demeter around as her mother made the flowers bloom and the food sprout from the ground had been one of her favourite things to do when she'd been a child. If Demeter had been in a particularly good mood, she had even taught her how.

“I'd love that!” Persephone chirped, filled with gratitude that she was once again above ground, where the sun shone, and the flowers bloomed.

“And then afterward, Artemis has agreed to come and watch you so that I can go talk with your father.”

Persephone's smile faltered. “Watch me?” she repeated. “Whatever for?”

“Well, it'll just make me feel safer, dear. Considering what happened the last time you were alone.”

“I wasn't alone when Hades took me,” Persephone argued. “The nymphs were with me.”

“And they were clearly useless.”

“Mother, that's not fair. Hades is the Lord of the Underworld. Of course, they couldn't stop him. And he can't just come and take me. It would go against his agreement with Zeus.”

“I don't trust him. I'd feel safer if you were with Artemis or me.”

“Mother, I’ll be here for five months. I can't be with you or Artemis every second of every day.”

“Don't be silly, dear, of course not.”

Persephone sighed in relief.

“I'm not going to let you go in five months. I'll find a way to circumspect the agreement, I promise.”

“Mother! How can you say that after you’ve just complained that you fear Hades will do the same? I fear that he will only honour the agreement if you do, and I can’t lose my months above ground. I have five months, mother. Please don't do anything rash that will make me lose them. If Hades can keep his word, so can you.”

“Don't be silly, Kore. The idea of that... _man_ keeping his word is just ludicrous. It would be ridiculous to expect it.”

Biting back a retort, Persephone took a deep breath. It was true that Hades had kidnapped her and that he was generally considered the villain of the Gods, but whatever evil deed he had done, he’d never tried to conceal them.

He hadn't pretended to kidnap her for anything but selfish reasons, and every time she'd begged to be returned, he'd turned her down. Hades was a bad man, a selfish man, but he was not a deceitful one. He was honest, if nothing else.

“Mother,” Persephone said, slowly and deliberately. “Please think back. Can you think of a single instance where Hades lied or broke his word? Even the mortals' stories state that if you can trick a promise out of Hades, he will be bound by it. Why should this promise be any different?”

Demeter smiled benevolently at her daughter as she leaned forward to gently pat her on her cheek. “My sweet daughter,” she said. “You have always insisted on seeing only the good in people. A naivety that I have done my best to protect. I am pleased to see that he has not succeeded in taking that from you. However, I must insist that you make an exception for that _man_. Hades is vile, and every pleasant thought is sure to be taken advantage of. I cannot stand the thought of that man tricking you with lies and material temptations.”

Persephone frowned. She couldn't argue against the part with material temptations. It was clear to her that Hades had attempted to buy her forgiveness. But he'd never lied to her. Not once.

And Persephone wasn't sure she could say the same thing about her own mother. Demeter had often hidden things from Persephone.

She wanted to tell her mother that she wasn't as naive as Demeter thought, that she wasn't a little child, but knowing how such conversations had formerly gone, she took a deep breath instead and decided to change the subject. She would talk about flowers. Her mother always felt pleased when Persephone talked about flowers.

But today, the only thing Demeter wanted to talk about was Hades.

At first, the stories were fascinating. Her mother had always been overprotective and refused to tell Persephone any stories that she feared might hurt her 'natural sensibilities.' Now, however, Demeter was desperate to make her daughter understand exactly how much of a monster Hades was, and so she told her stories that she wouldn’t have dreamed of telling her otherwise.

She told Persephone about the war against the titans and how Hades had raged and killed. She told her how he'd torn limps apart and how he’d coloured the earth with blood.

They were frightening stories indeed, but Persephone wasn't as fragile as her mother liked to think, and it excited her to finally be able to hear the stories that she'd always been denied. Silently, she thought that Zeus and Poseidon had surely killed a lot of titans too, though perhaps not as many as their older brother. This was not a thought that she shared with her mother.

Demeter told Persephone stories about little children, whom Hades had killed, and lovers he'd torn apart, and Persephone made the mistake of commenting on it.

“But mother, he's Lord of the Underworld. Of course, he separates the mortals. It is his duty just as yours is to bring life to the earth. And he isn't the one who decides when people die. That's up to the Faiths. He merely decides where they shall go.”

And so Demeter told Persephone stories about Tartarus, and how Hades took great pleasure in torturing the poor mortals.

And perhaps these stories would have frightened Persephone, and horrified her, except that Hades had already told her about Tartarus. And so she knew that it was only a place for the worst of sinners, who were being punished for their evil deeds. She wondered how Hades decided who deserved Tartarus.

He had often offered for her to join him when he went to the throne room for his judgments, and Persephone had always spitefully refused. Now she wished that she'd gone with him at least once. It must have been enlightening to watch. Maybe she would go once she returned.

Demeter told her stories about torture and rape and murder, but Persephone couldn't help but wonder if these stories weren't just a result of her mother's musings. Hades was a selfish man, but she couldn't imagine him kill young, pretty women before the Faiths had cut their threads and threaten them with Tartarus if they wouldn't give their bodies to his pleasure.

After all then Hades had supposedly never desired another woman as much as he desired Persephone, and except that one time with the pomegranate seeds, he'd never even forced a kiss upon her.

According to Demeter, he was only bidding his time, but Persephone couldn't imagine for whatever reason. She'd been with him for months now. Surely he would’ve gotten tired of waiting by now? Why would he wait for that long if he'd planned to force her all along?

The more Demeter talked, the more confused Persephone became.

Hades was an evil man – that much was clear in Persephone's simplistic view of the world. Even with Eros' arrow in his heart, he still could’ve merely watched her from a distance, pleased to see her happy. But he'd taken her, forced her into a marriage that she had no desire for, all for his own selfish reasons. He wanted to own her, and Persephone wanted to be free.

Still. She supposed he wasn't monstrous. Evil, yes. But not the anomaly her mother was making him out to be. He never killed for amusement, never forced the unwilling for pleasure. He was a bad man, but a man, nonetheless. A man who was desperately in love with her. A man who must have grown awfully lonely in his millennia alone underground.

No. Her mother was right. What Hades had done was inexcusable, and Persephone wouldn't let her newfound pity for him make her think otherwise.

And yet, as she lay in bed later that same night and listened to her mother's heavy breathing, she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about at that moment.

Was he thinking about her? Did he already miss her as he’d said he would?

Was he lonely?

If he were, he deserved it. At least that was what Persephone told herself.

She wondered if he ever felt bad for what he did to her. She wondered if he had any regrets.

“He's a bad man,” she reminded herself in a whisper. “Not being a monster doesn't make him good. Being honest doesn't make him worthy of trust. He's an evil man, and I hate him.”

But even Persephone herself could hear that the conviction in her voice had been stronger the many times she had said the same words to Hades himself.

I hate you, she had screamed, and he had calmly told her that he'd expected nothing less. He'd seemed unsurprised, even resigned.

She supposed he wasn't a temperamental man either.

She just had to remember that it didn't make him a good one.

* * *


	5. Cruelty

The next morning Persephone woke up well-rested and excited. She'd missed the sun, and though she'd seen it only yesterday, she'd been too preoccupied with her mother to fully appreciate it. Now, however, nothing would stand in the way of basking in the feel of its warmth on her bare skin.

At least that was what she thought.

“What is that?” Persephone asked, staring at the garment Demeter held up for inspection.

“Why, it's your clothes, dearie. Don't you like it?”

Persephone could only stare in horror. She had always hated the fact that she'd never been allowed to wear colours or to show a little skin, but this time her mother had outdone herself. The garment was not only white, but it looked exceedingly heavy and constricting as well.

The fabric itself had to be at least half an inch thick, and it was so high-necked that Persephone worried about her ability to breathe in it. The sleeves not only went all the way down to her wrists, but Demeter had also acquired some thick cotton gloves. It also came with a veil, clearly designed to cover her golden tresses.

It would cover her from head to toe, only allowing her face to be shown to the surrounding world.

“Isn't it lovely?” Demeter asked her, beaming.

“It looks awfully constricting,” Persephone said.

“Well, I suppose a bit, but it more than makes up for it, don't you think? No man shall feast his eyes on you, least of all Hades. If only you'd worn something like this on that dreadful day where he took you.”

“Mother, I really don't think it would have changed anything. Hades fell in love with me. I doubt a heavier fabric would have dissuaded him.”

“Well, it certainly wouldn't have hurt not showing quite so much skin, now would it?”

Persephone's exasperation gave way to rage. On her mother's request, she'd always dressed conservatively, though she occasionally had been jealous of her friends’ daring necklines and teasing glimpses of skin. And for her mother to suggest that Hades had only taken her for dressing too provocatively! It was ludicrous, and Persephone fought to keep back a sharp retort.

Taking ten deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. Her mother must have been sick of worry when Persephone had disappeared. Of course, she would try to find something that she, Demeter, could have done differently, and Persephone wasn't surprised that it was her clothes, which her mother had chosen to focus on.

Personally, Persephone didn’t think her clothes would’ve made a difference, but this wasn't something she was going to discuss with her mother.

Instead, she patiently allowed Demeter to dress her in one piece of fabric after another. The clothes were as constricting as Persephone had feared. The neck made it feel as if someone was trying to strangle her, and even before she was fully dressed, she felt unpleasantly hot and sweaty. It was like carrying around a tent, and Persephone longed for the light fabrics she'd been given in the Underworld.

Her view was suddenly obstructed, and Persephone tried to remove the piece of half-transparent fabric that had been placed over her head.

“Don't fuss, Kore!” her mother scolded her, and Persephone realised that her mother had put it there on purpose. Demeter didn't even want her daughter to show her face, and Persephone struggled to breathe underneath the many layers. She felt suffocated.

“Mother, I don't want to wear this,” she said, trying once again to remove the offending fabric.

“Kore! Don't act like a little child. I realise that it must be a bit uncomfortable, but don't you realise that it's for the best? I can't have that man catch as much as a glimpse of you. No doubt, he is going to spy on you the second we step out of the door.”

Persephone stopped fussing, considering her mother's words. She wondered if they were true. A chilling thought indeed, though she couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed by the clothes that he was going to see her in. Truthfully, she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

Actually telling her mother this, however, got her nowhere. As soon as Demeter realised that scolding Persephone didn't work, she started crying instead, telling her daughter how she'd thought that Persephone had been raped nightly in her imprisonment and how she was only trying to protect her. Finally, Persephone caved, and the tears stopped almost instantly.

* * *

Outside, Persephone could only stare in horror at the devastation she saw. She'd seen it earlier, of course, and Hades had told her about her mother's unwillingness to perform her duties, but Persephone hadn't realised how bad it had truly been.

When she'd returned from the Underworld, the ground had been white, and the air had been cold, but now – as Demeter brought her along to heal the Earth once again – Persephone finally grasped the horror the humans must have lived through for the past several months.

Everything was bare and dead, and snow covered the ground. Persephone could only imagine how many humans had died at the hand of her mother's neglect. The weak ones must’ve been the first to give up. The old ones. The sick ones. The children.

“Mother!” she exclaimed in horror. “What have you done?!”

“I refused to do Zeus' bidding before he returned you to me,” Demeter explained with a smile. “Thankfully, it worked quicker than I’d thought it would, and I'm so grateful to have my little girl back again.”

“Mother,” Persephone said before stopping. She didn't know what to say. Sure, it was only humans whose lifespan was gone in the blink of an eye, but they must have suffered horrible deaths. “Mother, how could you do this? This is... this is wrong.”

Demeter frowned. “I didn't do this,” she denied. “It was your husband. If he hadn't taken you, this wouldn't have happened. This is all his fault.”

Persephone stared at her mother. Of course, Demeter was right that Hades could’ve given her back as soon as he'd realised what her mother was doing, but Demeter was far from blameless. She'd brought the cold, and the snow and the hunger, and Persephone knew in that instance that she would never be able to look at her mother in the same way again.

Even if she had lost her child, she had still been the cause of countless upon countless of parents losing theirs. It was selfish. It was immature. It was cruel.

Persephone’s mother couldn't be cruel; she just couldn't, but the evidence was staring her straight in the face, and Persephone didn't know how to react.

“Mother,” she finally said. “Promise me that you will never do such a thing again.”

“Of course, dearie, as long as no one tries to separate us ever again.”

“No, mother, even then. I will have to go back to the Underworld in five months, and I cannot live with the knowledge that Death follows me down there every time.”

“Don't concern yourself with this, Kore. I know you don't like to see people suffer, sweet child, but mother knows best. Leave it to the adults.”

“Mother, I am not a little child! If you ever do something like this ever again, I will personally go back to the Underworld, willing as a lamb for slaughter!”

Demeter gasped. “Kore! You... you don't know what you're saying, he has brainwashed you, he has...”

“Done nothing as horrible as you have!” Persephone was painfully aware that this was the first time she had ever truly stood up against her mother, and for once, she didn't waver when Demeter's eyes filled with tears.

“To think that my own little girl, my flesh and blood, would hurt me like this... what horrible things mustn’t he have done to transform you so.”

“He’s done nothing to me!”

“He abducted you! He held you imprisoned!”

“And yet, he seems more compassionate than you!”

Demeter froze, and coldness overtook her features. “Do you not think that he knew exactly what was happening? He saw the increase of the dead. He knew, and yet he refused to give you up. This is all his fault.”

“This is partly his fault, but do you really think that you're blameless?! Mother, you’ve killed children!”

“If I couldn't have my daughter with me, no one else should be allowed to either!”

Persephone gasped, disgusted by her mother's selfishness.

“I'm leaving,” she said. “I'm going to Olympus to talk with father.” She tore the veil away from her face and threw it at her mother's feet before loosening the fabric around her neck. Finally, she could breathe again.

“I forbid you from going anywhere!”

“I’m not a little child! Stop ordering me around. There’s no reason why my five months above ground have to be with you! I can just as easily stay with father. I’m starting to think that it might be far more pleasant.”

“Kore...”

“Goodbye mother.”

And with these words, Persephone turned her back to her mother for the very first time and left her behind.


	6. A Meeting with Zeus

* * *

Getting an audition with Zeus turned out to be surprisingly easy. She supposed being his daughter did have some benefits. Nevertheless, Persephone hesitated as she stood in front of her father. What was she doing? Running to her father with complaints about her mother as if she truly were a little child. Maybe she should just go home and apologise.

Except Demeter had done something horrible, and she wouldn't even accept responsibility for it.

And Persephone was dressed in clothes she could hardly breathe in and she wasn't allowed a single moment alone.

She had more freedom trapped in the Underworld than she did with her own mother.

That last thought decided her. She'd been held captive in the Underworld, and she still felt more stifled with her mother. This couldn't be how things were supposed to be.

“I'm surprised to see you here,” her father said. “I had expected Demeter to take up the majority of your time.”

Persephone knew that he was putting it delicately. He'd expected her mother to behave just as she had. He'd expected Persephone to be held in a leash so tight that she would become her mother's shadow – just as she'd been as a child.

“Mother and I had a disagreement,” Persephone said slowly, trying to find a polite way to make her complaint. A mature way.

“Regarding your wardrobe?”

Persephone blushed at the reminder, knowing how she must look in comparison to the other Gods.

“Among other things,” she admitted. “I'm not a little child anymore, and Mother fails to see that. I need some time alone to... to grow up and figure out who I am. I won't be able to do that in Mother's shadow.”

Zeus didn't even attempt to hide his surprise. “You've changed greatly in your time Underground,” he noticed. “I'm pleased to see it.”

Persephone blushed, unsure if this were indeed the first compliment she'd gotten from her father. She wondered if he'd ever cared how Demeter raised her. If they’d ever argued about it. Probably not. Zeus usually didn't get involved with his bastard children.

“I wish to request a chamber here on Mount Olympus. A place that is just mine. Somewhere neither my mother nor my husband may enter without my permission.”

“I have a deal with both your husband and your mother. You are to spend five months with Demeter.”

“I do wish to spend time with Mother,” Persephone said. “I love her. I just... I just don't see any need, any clause in the agreement, that states that I have to spend every single moment with her. She can come and visit. So can I. Like a normal mother and daughter.”

“Have you discussed this with her?”

Persephone blushed. “I've informed her of my intentions,” she said, remembering her threat to go to Hades of her own free will. “She disagreed, but I think she understood that I was serious. She will get used to it.”

“And you don't think that you will change your mind once you've talked this over with your mother?”

Persephone hesitated. Her protests had always been like a weak breeze against the hurricane that was her mother. She wasn't sure if she'd gotten stronger. If she would be able to go against Demeter and all her tears and rage. But she knew that for the first time, she wanted to do an honest try.

“I don't know,” she said honestly. “But I'd like to try.”

Zeus nodded thoughtfully. “I will grant you your request,” he said, and Persephone sagged in relief. She wouldn't be able to go against Mother on her own, and by granting his daughter her own chambers on Mount Olympus, Zeus made it clear to Demeter that she couldn't use their agreement to force Persephone home with her.

“However,” her father added warningly. “Mount Olympus is open for all Gods. The fact that no one is allowed to enter your chambers without your permission means nothing in the rest of the palace. As soon as you leave your chambers, you may run into any one of the Gods. They will have every right to be there.”

“I understand,” Persephone assured him. “And I do not wish to avoid Mother. I just want a little space of my own.”

“I was not talking about your mother. Your husband has every right in this palace as well.”

Persephone froze. She'd been promised five months without Hades, and her request might make this impossible. If she had trouble facing her own mother, how was she supposed to face her kidnapper? “But Hades never comes to Mount Olympus.”

“He didn't used to. But he has spent most of both yesterday and today here. I believe that he is planning to spend more time on Mount Olympus than previously.”

“But... but why?”

Zeus shrugged. “I only have theories. Do you still wish to live on Mount Olympus?”

Persephone considered it. Every time she left her chambers, she would risk running into the man who had kidnapped her, married her against her will, and forced the food of the Underworld down her throat.

But if she stayed with her mother, she would spend every waking – and sleeping – moment in her mother's company.

“I still wish to stay here,” she said.

“Then I shall have some chambers readied for you.”

“Thank you, father.” Persephone hesitated. “Would it be possible to get some new handmaidens as well? Someone Mother hasn't picked out?”

“Of course. But Persephone?”

“Yes, father?”

“I will not stand between you and your mother. Every issue Demeter has with this, she will discuss with you, not me. Are we clear?”

Persephone bowed her head, recognizing a dismissal. “Yes, father. And thank you.”

She left the throne room feeling more secure of her freedom than she had when she'd entered.

Hopefully, this new-found confidence would carry her through her next meeting with her mother.

* * *

Hades was in a bad mood.

It was only just yesterday he had said goodbye to his wife, but he was already frustrated, furious, and, quite honestly, terrified. Hades was under no illusion. His wife hated him with as much burning passion as he loved her.

He could only imagine how Demeter would take advantage of that hate. He wondered if Persephone had already seized to consider him a man. Perhaps he was merely a monster now.

Giving her up had been a terrible idea. Horrific. If it hadn't been for his duties to the mortals, he would have chanced a war with Zeus. He thought his odds were pretty good.

But he'd let Persephone go, and since then, every waking moment had consisted of worrying whether or not he'd lost her for good. He knew, of course, that she was forced to return to him in five months. But every chance of her warming up to him was perhaps lost for forever– every chance of a reciprocated love.

So it was safe to say that Hades was in a rather foul mood.

He dreaded the next time he saw his wife. Would the loathing in her eyes have turned into abhorrence? Had her hatred of him turned into utter repulsion? He knew he would be able to read the answer in the eyes the next time they met, and the King of the Underworld lived in terror of that moment.

Not that it stopped him from spending every moment he could spare away from his duties at Mount Olympus, hoping for a glimpse of his wife.

He knew that it was a long shot. He knew that Demeter wasn't likely to take Persephone with her anywhere where they might run into him, but he would lose his mind if he didn't go somewhere where there at least was the chance of running into his wife, however minuscule that chance might be.

He knew, logically, that Demeter wasn't going to allow Persephone out of her sight. He also knew that he wouldn’t run into his wife just because he roamed around in Zeus' palace. She wasn't going to magically appear before him.

Except suddenly she did.

“Persephone,” he whispered, his mouth catching up to the situation before his brain.

She looked like a deer surrounded by huntsmen, a prey terrified of his predatory behaviour. Hades vowed to prove her wrong.

“My Queen,” he said, bowing. “I am surprised to see you here.”

Persephone blushed, the colour on her skin as bewitching as ever. “I was just talking with Father,” she finally said, and Hades felt pleasure surge through him. Not only was she talking to him, but the dislike in her eyes seemed no stronger than before.

Perhaps not all hope was lost.

He allowed his eyes to roam her form. Her eyes were as lovely as ever, as were the way the golden hair curled around her heart-shaped face. He frowned. Her body, however, was completely covered by the most unflattering clothing he'd ever seen, and he only needed one guess to know who'd orchestrated that.

“You seem well,” he said because she did. Though scared, she didn't appear miserable.

He was slightly disappointed. How nice it would’ve been if she disliked her time above ground. And how lovely it would be if she missed the Underworld. If she missed him.

Persephone didn't answer, not that he'd expected her to, and Hades tried to come up with something new to say.

“Are you enjoying your time above ground?” he finally asked.

She shrugged. He tried again.

“Have you forgotten anything back home that you would like for me to send to you?”

She shook her head before suddenly hesitating. “The book about the Underworld...”

“Yes?”

“I'm afraid I lost it,” she admitted. “It would be nice to have another copy if possible.”

Hades grinned, unable to hide his joy. It was the first request of hers that he could grant.

“Of course!” he said enthusiastically. “I shall have someone give it to you personally. So that your new copy isn't... lost as well.” He had a good idea of what – or rather who – was the cause of Persephone losing the first one.

Persephone nodded, looking uncomfortable. “Thank you,” she said, and Hades felt his smile grow. She'd thanked him. She'd never thanked him before.

Persephone cleared her throat, clearly feeling awkward. “I should... I should go. I have... I have something I need to... go to.”

He nodded graciously, aware that forcing her to spend any more time in his company would hurt more than it would benefit. “Of course,” he said calmly. “I suppose I may see you around.”

Persephone shrugged, and Hades knew that his wife would go out of her way to avoid him. That was fine. She didn't seem to hate him any more than before, she'd asked him for something, and she'd thanked him. It'd been a wonderful meeting.

Perhaps when she returned home, they could discuss the book together – like friends.

He scared quite a few servants that day, unused as they were to see their Lord smiling.


	7. Living Alone

When Persephone had been a little girl, she had dreamed of what it would be like when she grew old enough to live on her own. She imagined how she would always have bowls of sweets on every table, how she would wear clothes in every colour of the rainbow, and how she would be able to stay up for as long as she pleased.

Then, after she'd gotten old enough to realise that Demeter was never going to allow her to move out of her childhood home, her dreams had died a quick but painful death.

They had now resurrected, and for the first time, Persephone discovered what it felt like to decide things on her own.

She decided when she wanted to sleep, what she wanted to eat, whom she wanted to invite over, and what to do with every second of every day. Well, almost every second.

Persephone hadn't fully taken her mother into consideration.

Demeter hadn't let her daughter go without a fight. She had tried to order Persephone home; she had scolded, tempted, cried, and even attempted to move Persephone's things to her own cottage without Persephone's knowledge. On one memorable occasion, she had told Persephone that she would die if Persephone left her. That she would stop eating and starve to death if Persephone didn't immediately stop this childish nonsense.

Persephone wasn't unmoved. Several times she reconsidered her decision. She didn't want to make her mother unhappy, and even though she knew her mother was being melodramatic with her threat of self-starvation, Persephone still felt terribly guilty. Her mother had missed her so, and now she only saw Persephone for five or six hours a day. Perhaps she was a terrible daughter.

But that didn't change the fact that Persephone was... well, not happy, but optimistic. Whenever she asked Demeter to leave, it only took half an hour before she was free to enjoy her own company. She'd never tried that before. When she had lived at home, Demeter had always decided when they were to spend time together and how Persephone would spend her time when Demeter was otherwise occupied. And when she'd lived with Hades, she'd never known when he would come knocking at her door.

Though, admittedly, her time Underground was the first time she had tried being alone for any longer time period. It was unusual for a girl who'd always been watched, but Persephone knew that she could easily get used to it.

In her father's palace, however, she could spend hours in her own company. Hades had, as promised, sent her a new copy of the book, which Demeter had burned, and Persephone discovered a new-found fondness for sitting quietly by herself, reading. Demeter had always preferred gardening, which meant that Persephone had preferred gardening, but now Persephone could do whatever she desired with her time. She wasn't unhappy.

If she had one complaint, however, it was Hades.

He refused to allow her to forget about him.

He never came to her chambers. She wasn't sure if his agreement with Zeus forbade this or not, but Persephone wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

And whenever she saw him around Mount Olympus, she always turned around and walked away. He never followed her.

But he did send her gifts. Tons and tons of gifts. She wondered if he was trying to buy her, and she wasn't sure if she was supposed to feel insulted or not. She hadn't had enough experience with the opposite sex to know what was considered offensive.

He sent her books, clothes, jewellery, perfumes, and even sweets. He sent her silk and flowers and gems and amusing little trinkets.

Under her father's protection, Persephone felt safer than she had Underground, and she decided to accept most of the things he sent her. Except for the jewellery, which she always sent back. Even she knew that jewellery was a gift between lovers. They were not lovers. They weren't.

She'd never tried acquiring anything of her own, and when Demeter had offered to help, her mother had tried to decorate Persephone's new chambers exactly like her childhood room. Persephone had put her foot down when Demeter had brought along a collection of plush animals.

But thanks to Hades, her bed was covered in silk in the most sinful red, her floors were covered with the plushest carpets found in the human world, and her closets were filled with colourful garments.

Persephone now only wore white whenever her mother came to visit, and she began to rub oil into her hair and spray perfume on her wrists. For the first time, Persephone felt what it was like to be a woman, and she knew that she'd been pretending to be a child for far too long.

However, Persephone still couldn’t let go of her feelings of guilt. They weren’t overwhelming, but they were eternally present.

She mostly felt guilty over her mother's obvious grief, but a little part of her also felt bad whenever she saw Hades' clenched face when he saw her spot him and walk away.

She often saw him on Mount Olympus. It seemed he spent as much time there as Demeter did.

A second meeting really was inevitable.

She had been walking, lost in her own thoughts, when she had suddenly walked into a firm chest. Looking up, Persephone stared directly into her husband's black eyes.

“Hades!” she exclaimed, stunned.

“Lady Persephone.” He bowed to her, and Persephone couldn't bring herself to walk away.

“Lord Hades,” she murmured, correcting her overly familiar address of him. She hesitated. “You seem well,” she said because she didn't know what else to say.

His eyes smiled down at her, and Persephone felt an unknown little jolt in her stomach.

“So do you,” he told her. “You look beautiful.”

It was clear that he meant it, and Persephone felt herself blushing. She supposed that the blue silk she was currently wearing was quite an improvement over what he’d last seen her in.

“Thank you,” she stammered, wishing her mother had allowed her to spend more time with men so that she would know how to speak with one.

She shook her head. This wasn't a man. This was Hades, her husband, and he loved her, and she hated him. It didn't matter what she said to him.

“You've been to Mount Olympus a lot?” she said, her tone transforming the comment into a question.

“Yes, I have been hoping to run into you.”

She stared at him. “You spend hours here every day!”

“Yes.”

“And I've been avoiding you.”

There was a slight movement at the side of his lips, and Persephone wasn't sure if he was hiding a smile or a grimace.

“I am aware,” he said.

“Then why do you still come?!”

“I have still gotten to see you, however briefly.”

“Oh.” Persephone wondered if that counted as a love confession. She should know. He'd certainly given her enough over the past year.

“You shall see me in four months,” she finally said. “Can't you wait?”

“Four months can seem like the blink of an eye or an eternity dragging by. I am afraid, however, that in this case, it is rather like the eternity passing by.”

Persephone looked down, wishing that he would leave her alone.

“Are you enjoying your time above ground?” Hades asked her.

“Yes! I mean, yes. Father has been so very generous, allowing me to stay here.”

Hades didn't look impressed. “You're not one of his human half-breeds. It would have been low, even for Zeus, to turn you away. He should have offered you your own chambers centuries ago.”

Persephone merely shrugged, unused to criticising the King of Gods, and Hades changed the subject.

“And your mother?” he asked. “Is she well?”

“Yes,” Persephone said, and she didn't mean to say anything more, but the words suddenly fell out of her. “She's a bit tiring,” she said.

Hades raised an eyebrow. “Indeed?” he murmured.

Persephone blushed. “I mean, just a bit, you know? And it must be hard, having me move away from her and everything. I can't blame her.”

“I can,” Hades said. “It’s about time my sister learned to let things go. Especially the people she loves.”

“You are hardly one to talk.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Hades said, and Persephone couldn't help but notice how different his reactions were to Demeter's excessive ones.

“Mother can be vexing,” she admitted, saying more than she'd ever allowed herself to say out loud. “It's like she wants me to stay a little girl forever.”

Hades looked at her, and there was heat in his eyes. “She must be blind.” He reached out, and his fingers graced her jaw.

“You're being improper,” Persephone whispered, her voice oddly hoarse.

“Why? I'm your husband. Complimenting you is hardly scandalous.”

Persephone opened her mouth, about to tell him in no uncertain terms that his compliments weren't well-received when a certain someone beat her to it.

“HADES!” a voice shrieked.

Hades looked up at his sister. “Yes, my dear Demeter?” he asked.

“Don't you dare touch my daughter! Don't you dare! She is mine! She is mine for now, and you're not allowed to touch her, to defile her with your vile hands, to... to seduce her!”

“Mother!” Persephone gasped, shocked that her mother could think so little of her that a single compliment would cause her to forgive everything.

Demeter grasped her arm, and Persephone gasped in pain as Demeter dragged her along with her.

“Don't you dare talk to that man, Kore!” she demanded.

Persephone wanted to tell Demeter that she couldn't dictate whom she could or couldn't talk to. She also wanted to point out that 'that man' was her husband. And finally, she wanted to demand that her mother release her.

But her mother was furious, and a little part of Persephone was still terrified of her.

“Yes, mother,” she answered bleakly, unaware of the tiny seed of rebellion that was slowly growing inside of her.


	8. Little Seed of Rebellion

Persephone stared dully at the wall. Her mother was visiting– again – and Persephone wished that she would stop coming around so much. Demeter had always demanded a lot of patience to be around, but it was starting to become ridiculous.

For the last three days, Demeter had come by Persephone’s chambers in order to scold her. For three days. The longest three days Persephone had ever gone through. All for talking to Hades.

And so Persephone had spent the last three days listening to what she, Persephone, had apparently told Hades by having a somewhat pleasant conversation with him. According to her mother, Persephone had, evidently, practically given Hades permission to rape her.

“I meant nothing by it!” Persephone had protested. “I was just being polite.”

“For men, there is no such thing as just being polite! Everything but a direct no is an invitation. Honestly, Kore! I thought I’d raised you better than that!” And so Demeter went on.

For three whole days before she finally felt satisfied that Persephone had understood why talking to her husband was so very horrible. On the fourth day, Demeter had smiled once again and talked about flowers and gardening, and relief had filled Persephone. Relief and annoyance.

It was just after her mother's fourth visit, and Persephone couldn't help but think that Demeter was a vexation to be around. She loved her mother, but she had started to consider whether or not she really liked her.

It was just so unfair. Being scolded for three days for a conversation! It was ludicrous, and Persephone felt embarrassed at the thought. Surely none of the other goddesses her age would accept their mothers talking to them like that. Though to be fair, none of the other goddesses had Demeter as their mother.

Hadn't her mother understood that she hadn't planned to have that conversation with Hades? Persephone had tried to explain that she had merely run into him by coincidence, but Demeter had refused to listen to excuses.

All Persephone had done was accidentally run into the man and have a civil conversation with him. She hadn't flirted back, hadn't invited his advances. She had merely been polite.

It would probably have done Demeter some good if Persephone had actually encouraged Hades.

Persephone stopped at that thought, shaking her head. She couldn't do that. If she were unable to fight with her mother when she had done nothing wrong, how would she be able to tell Demeter that she had actually done something bad? And on purpose, no less.

Except, Demeter didn't have to know.

The mere thought was for a second more than Persephone could fathom. She had never lied to her mother before, had never withheld anything that she thought Demeter might like to know.

But the idea of starting now wasn't an unpleasant thought. In fact, she rather liked the idea of having secrets from her overprotective mother. And she could still get that little thrill of rebellion without having to look Demeter in the eye and tell her.

It could be her dirty little secret, her way to fight her mother's vexing behaviour.

Taking a deep breath, Persephone decided to act now before she could lose her nerve. She called one of her personal servants and took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself.

“Yes, my lady?”

“I would like to invite Lord Hades to lunch tomorrow,” Persephone told her, trying her hardest to act like it was no big deal. “Please ask him if he’s available. He should be in the Palace at this time. And do not tell my mother of any of this,” she added.

“Yes, my lady.”

The servant disappeared, and Persephone immediately regretted her rash decision. What had she been thinking?!

Asking the man who had kidnapped her to lunch! All in a childish attempt to get back at her mother! But the invitation was sent, and Persephone felt too embarrassed to call the servant back.

“What have I done?” she murmured. “I invited him to lunch. To lunch. Like we're friends. After he so obviously flirted with me.” She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax. She would tell him that there would be no flirting of any kind. He was just there to chat. That was all.

Mother would, of course, say that he would see her lunch invitation as a pretext for sex and then rape her when he realised it wasn't so, but Persephone knew Hades wouldn't do that. He'd had her at his mercy for months in the Underworld, and he had still only kissed her that one time. She would be safe with him. At least from that particular horror.

* * *

The next day, Persephone threw yet another worried glance at the mirror. The servant had returned with Hades’ acceptance, but getting Demeter out of the picture had proved to be quite the challenge. Demeter had only agreed to postpone her visit until supper after Persephone had told her that she wished to spend a quiet day planting flowers on the little balcony that came with her chambers.

Now all there was left for Persephone to do was to pace nervously back and forth and await her husband. She had changed her clothes four times already. She couldn't look too good, or he might misunderstand and think that she was flirting with him, but she didn't want to look as embarrassing as the one time Demeter had dressed her either.

Finally, she had chosen a dress in a soft yellow. She'd made sure to pick a cotton one as she didn't wish to wear one of his gifts in front of him. It was modest and seemingly innocent. Now, however, Persephone worried if perhaps the dress hugged her curves a bit too tightly, and she wondered if she had time to change.

Her servant entered. “My lady,” she said with a bow. “The Lord Hades.”

Persephone took a deep breath and turned around to greet her husband.

“Lord Hades,” she said, blushing slightly at the sight of him. How had she forgotten how imposing he seemed? How he appeared to take up the whole room merely by being in it?

“Lady Persephone.” He bowed and looked at the servant.

Persephone faltered before realising what he wanted. “You may go,” she told the girl who immediately left. She had probably been as uncomfortable in Hades' presence as Persephone was.

She looked at Hades uncertainly, unsure what to do now that she had him in her chambers. She hadn't realised how much more intimate it would seem than randomly running into each other in the hallway.

Hades broke the silence.

“I was surprised to receive your invitation,” he said.

Persephone fidgeted. “Yes, I realise you must have been. We are not exactly... friends.”

Hades' smile had a bitter tinge. “Indeed not. And yet you invited me?”

Persephone shrugged. “We are supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, whether I want to or not. Being civil with each other will certainly make life easier.”

“It most certainly will.” Hades tactfully decided not to remind Persephone that this certainly wasn't how she'd felt in the Underworld. He had never wished he could read her mind more than he did at this moment. Seeing how uncomfortable his wife looked, he decided to change the subject.

“I hope your mother wasn't too upset with you over our conversation,” he said. “She looked angry, and I know my sister. I am surprised that she even allows my presence here.”

Persephone grimaced. “Mother doesn't know of this. I would prefer it if it stayed like that.”

“I see,” Hades said, and there was something like understanding in his eyes.

Persephone swallowed nervously. “Would you like to sit down?” she asked, gesturing towards the table she'd had prepared.

Hades nodded. “Thank you,” he said before pulling one of the chairs out, and it took a moment before Persephone realised what he was expecting. Sitting herself in the offered chair, she smiled nervously at him, fidgeting with her skirt. This had been a bad idea. She couldn't wait for lunch to be over. She was sure she wouldn't be able to get as much as a bite down.

“How is everything in the Underworld?” she asked, desperate for a distraction.

Hades willingly supplied it by telling her about the Judging, and Persephone felt herself unwillingly interested. Soul after soul being judged for every action they'd ever done. It must be a hard job to do, and Persephone found herself thankful that Hades had this particular duty rather than Zeus or Demeter. Zeus would no doubt allow beautiful women to go to a better place than they'd deserved if only they slept with him, and Demeter would be unjustly harsh with the men.

And rather than sitting meekly and listen, like Persephone often did with her mother, she found herself talking more and more as the following hours went by.

Hades was so obviously interested in anything she had to say, and he asked innumerable questions. He wanted her thoughts on everything, and Persephone strived to explain her opinions as well as she could.

It was an odd experience. Her mother rarely cared for her views on things, and if she did ask for them, it was with the same air that one would ask a little child. To placate them rather than because you had any real interest in their answer.

“What about sinners who truly regret their actions?” Persephone asked Hades, excitement welling up in her. Mother would never have allowed her to have such a conversation, but Mother wasn't here.

“They all regret their actions,” Hades answered her.

“No, I didn't mean because of their punishment. If they honestly regret their actions because they feel ashamed over what they did in the heat of the moment?”

Hades considered it. “It would depend on the individual soul,” he slowly said. “But often I will have their memory wiped and send them back to Earth to try again. Hopefully, they'll do better the second time around.”

Persephone nodded thoughtfully. “It must be a tiring job,” she said.

Hades smiled softly at her. “It was at first. In the beginning, I could not judge more than a single soul or two a day. Now I've gotten used to it. Perhaps you would like to come with me to a judging once you've returned home?”

Any friendliness Persephone felt towards Hades instantly disappeared. She had been so caught up in their conversation that she had forgotten about reality. He had kidnapped her, and in four short months, he was going to drag her Underground with him whether she wanted to go or not. It wouldn't matter if she fought and screamed; the choice had been taken from her.

“There's a long time until then,” she said, all cordiality leaving her voice. Hades grimaced at her tone, but Persephone paid him no heed.

“You should leave,” she said slowly, and Hades nodded.

“Of course.” He stood up and bowed to her. “Goodbye, my lady. For what it is worth, I have truly enjoyed our day together.”

Me too, a part of Persephone wanted to say because she had, but she stayed silent. She shouldn't have encouraged Hades like this. In four months, she would go with him with all the dignity she could muster and spend the following seven months trying to avoid him. It wouldn't be the life she wanted, but Persephone just had to deal with it.

“Goodbye,” she told him and watched him go with a pang of guilt. It was ridiculous. She had no reason to feel guilty. Stupid, yes, and certainly naïve, but not guilty.

And yet it was all she could think about for the rest of the day. When Demeter came to visit her, she hardly heard a word her mother said, but merely nodded and hummed at what she deemed the right times.

Why did she feel so guilty?

Because she'd had a pleasant time, Persephone admitted to herself. Because for a second, it'd felt like having a friend that her mother hadn't given her. Because Hades had certainly enjoyed their time together, and it had hurt to see the pain and disappointment so clearly written in his eyes.

“Mother, if someone does something bad but feels truly guilty about it, is that person still a bad person?” she asked, thinking of the conversation she'd had with Hades.

Demeter looked at her in surprise before answering. “Are you thinking of that man? Don't be silly, Kore. He will tell you whatever he thinks you want to hear, but I can promise you that not a single part of him feels anything remotely pure-hearted. Such as guilt. He's only lying to you in the hope that you will pity him.”

“I wasn't talking about Hades,” she said, but Demeter couldn't surpass such a chance to once again talk about the evil that was Persephone's husband. Persephone quickly stopped paying attention. She'd heard it all before.

Instead, she wondered if Hades felt guilty for taking her. She wished she could ask him. Perhaps she could.

She could pretend to run into him by chance, but suddenly she just had to know whether or not he actually felt guilty over what he'd done to her.

If he didn't feel guilty, she could write him off as just as evil as Mother described, but if he did... well, Persephone could hardly feel more confused than she already did.


	9. Being Watched

Persephone's resolution to find Hades and ask him if he ever felt guilty about taking her didn't last long. Of course, her mother was right. He was going to guess which answer she preferred and say that. His words weren't trustworthy, and so Persephone was forced to find a different way to learn if her husband ever regretted marrying her or not.

For several days she kept changing her mind on whether she wanted to hide out in her chambers or wander the halls in the hope of running into Hades and improvise after that.

As the days went by, she started to feel uncomfortable whenever she left her chambers. She felt watched, and often the feeling proved enough to make her return to her chambers.

Ultimately, the feeling became unpleasant enough that she decided to tell her mother. She knew that Demeter would take even the suggestion of a possible threat to Persephone deadly serious. She was the only one Persephone felt certain wouldn't just brush her off.

“It's probably nothing,” Demeter said, proving Persephone entirely wrong.

“Mother, I don't understand. You're not worried?”

“Of course not.” Demeter smiled at her. “Kore, dear, you worry too much. Not that I can blame you after that horrible experience you had. But I'm sure that you're just imagining things. I wouldn't think much of it if I were you. You're being a bit paranoid, that's all.”

Persephone could only stare at her mother in shock. No one exaggerated danger like Demeter did, nor was anyone as paranoid.

Every man who looked at Persephone was a potential rapist; every kind word was nothing but a sweet lie. There was no scenario in which Demeter would just brush her off. She wouldn't do that.

Unless... Persephone froze at the thought. Unless it was her mother who was watching her. For a second, Persephone could hardly see for the rage that filled her. How dared she do such a thing! It was insane, and it stole away what little privacy Persephone had finally gotten from her mother.

Taking a deep breath, she reminded herself not to jump to conclusions. Though Demeter was her best bet, there could be other possibilities. It wouldn't do to accuse her mother on nothing but a hunch. Well, a hunch and knowing her mother. Still, she didn't really _know_ anything.

But there was a simple way to remedy that.

* * *

Setting a trap was easy enough, though harder to execute than Persephone had anticipated. All she had to do was act in a manner that would make her follower step out into the light.

She couldn't imagine Demeter telling them to merely watch if Persephone did something, which Demeter disapproved of. This meant that there were quite a few things to pick between. Demeter disapproved of a lot of things.

Her disapproval of men was the most pronounced one, meaning that all Persephone had to do was to flirt with someone. Her first thought was Hades, but she quickly dismissed the idea. Partly because the mere thought of an attempted flirtation with him scared her witless, and partly because it felt wrong.

Besides, flirting with a man who was in love with her probably wasn't the best way to let him know that his feelings weren't reciprocated.

Not to mention that just about any man would do.

The first God that Persephone ran into was Hephaestus, but she couldn't bring herself to pick him. Even she had heard the mocking stories about his hideous appearance as well as his wife's many affairs, and if someone flirted with him only to get back on her mother... Persephone could only imagine the mocking that he would be forced to endure.

Instead, she chose Ares. Partly because she wasn't as concerned with the thought of taking advantage of him, and partly because of the smile he gave her as she came nearer.

He certainly didn't seem like he would mind a bit of flirtation.

“Lord Ares,” Persephone said in a low voice, wishing she had more experience with this. How did one flirt? She tried to look at him from underneath her lashes like she'd seen Aphrodite do.

“Lady Persephone.” He bent over her offered hand and kissed it before he turned it over and kissed the pulse point as well. Persephone had to stop herself from wiping her hand in her clothes.

“You become more beautiful by the day,” Ares told her with a winning smile, and Persephone forced herself to smile back.

“Thank you, Lord Ares. Though I’m afraid I still look dreadfully dull next to you.”

Ares smiled. “It must certainly a pleasant change from your husband,” he said with a laugh, and Persephone felt irrationally irritated.

“You certainly look different than Lord Hades,” she allowed, though unable to keep herself from thinking that Hades' pale skin and regal looks certainly didn't look any worse than Ares’ tan skin and winning smile.

Ares laughed. “It’s a tragedy how the prettiest goddesses are always forced into marriages with the worst of the Gods. Though Aphrodite certainly has found her pleasure outside of her matrimonial bed.”

Persephone winced, displeased with this mockery of Hephaestus. She'd always felt that he deserved better than Aphrodite, though she knew that many disagreed with her.

She forced herself to smile once again. “And it seems she has found that pleasure with you,” she said, and Ares grinned down at her as he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

He was warm and hard and smelled of metal, and Persephone desperately wanted to pull away, but she knew that she needed to see this to the end. It wasn't like she had to sleep with him. She just needed to go far enough that her follower would step forward.

“As can you,” Ares said before he leaned down and kissed her.

It was disgusting. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth, and Persephone felt violated as he forced his way past her lips. She made a move to push him away. She couldn't do this.

“Let her go,” a voice said, and both Persephone and Ares turned towards the voice. It was Eirene, one of her mother's servant girls. Persephone had been right.

“What did you say?!” Ares asked in a furious voice, and the girl let out a terrified little shriek.

Persephone pulled herself loose. “Let her be, Ares,” she said. “She's merely following my mother's orders. It's my mother we should be angry with, not her.”

Ares' grin returned. “So, she's a spy for your mother? I say we really give her something to talk about then.”

He kissed her again, and Persephone pulled as far back as his arms allowed her.

“Let me go,” she told him.

“Don't be a tease,” he said, annoyance clear in his voice, and for the first time, Persephone became frightened.

“I do not wish to find my pleasure with you,” she said clearly, leaving no room for interpretation. “And if you force me to, I shall tell my husband.”

Ares released her immediately, pushing her away with a nervous expression. Hades couldn't do much if Persephone decided to cheat on him willingly, but to rape the wife of one of the three greatest gods? It was a death sentence, and Ares knew it.

“Now, let's just calm down here,” he said, taking a step back. “No reason to get so worked up. You just wanted to tease a little. I get it. But now you're going your way, and I'm going mine, and no one needs to know.”

Persephone nodded slowly, watching him tensely as he walked away. Only after he was gone did she turn towards Eirene.

“Is Mother in the palace?” she asked the terrified nymph, who nodded nervously.

“Then take me to her!” Persephone ordered. “Mother and I have quite a few things to discuss.”

She'd been right all along. Demeter hadn't allowed her the privacy, which Persephone had demanded and run as far as Olympus to get.

And for once, it wasn't a nervous, little child who walked towards Demeter, but a ferocious lioness full of indignant rage.


	10. Flowering Rebellion

Demeter wasn’t hard to find. Once again, she was in Persephone’s chamber without an invitation, and the already enraged goddess became even angrier with this knowledge. Didn’t her mother understand that she had moved out for a reason?! How was she supposed to become more independent if Demeter was always, _always_ there?!

“Mother!” she hissed as she entered, slamming the door behind her.

“Kore.” Demeter looked reproachfully at her. “I thought I had taught you that you shouldn’t slam the doors like that.”

“You have been spying on me!” Persephone barely registered her mother’s words.

Demeter sighed. “Kore, don’t exaggerate so. I’ve been asking someone to keep an eye on you. It’s hardly spying.”

“That’s exactly what it is!”

“Don’t you raise your voice to me!”

“ _Or what?!_ What can you possibly do to me that you haven’t already done?! What kind of freedom could you take from me?! What kind of restrictions don’t I already have?!”

“That is enough, Kore! Don’t act like a little child!”

“Then don’t treat me like one!”

“Enough! You’re grounded! You may leave these chambers when you start acting a bit more mature!”

Persephone stared at her mother in disbelief before laughing. “Grounded?” she repeated. “Mother, I’m a grown woman. You can’t ground me like a little child. This isn’t your home.”

“As long as you’re my daughter, you will do as I say.”

Persephone looked at the woman who was her mother, and for a second, she felt pity. Didn’t her mother have a life outside of Persephone?

“No, I won’t,” she said. “I’m an adult woman. I’m a married woman. I’ve done absolutely nothing wrong, and yet you’re watching me like I’m a criminal. How long have you been spying on me?”

“I’ve been watching over you as every mother ought!”

“How long, mother?”

Demeter gave her a sour look. “Ever since you were stupid enough to speculate whether or not that _thing_ felt any guilt,” she said.

Persephone nodded slowly, not surprised by her mother’s answer.

“Was that why you did it? Because you realised that I didn’t see him as a monster in the same way that you did?”

“He has tricked you! And you are too sweet and naïve to see it!”

“Even if I am so, it is only because _you_ haven’t allowed me to grow up like everybody else.”

“I’m your mother! I know what’s best for you.”

“Don’t you even feel guilty?” Persephone asked. “Spying on me as you did?”

Demeter sniffed. “Guilty? For looking after you when you’re so clearly unable to do it yourself? After I’ve seen you talking to him, wondering about him? I only did what any mother would!”

“Aren’t you even going to apologise?!”

Demeter raised her head defiantly, and suddenly Persephone felt like the parent. “No,” she said proudly, and Persephone snapped.

“No?! What do you mean _no?!_ ” Persephone didn’t even have to think about what to say any more; the words were suddenly pouring out of her. “If you’re not sorry, I will make you so!” she said. “I will go to father and tell him about what you’ve done. You will no longer be given access to my chambers without an invitation. And I will give you reason to worry! Perhaps then you’ll realise you didn’t have one before!”

With these words, Persephone stormed out of the room, Demeter’s enraged scream echoing behind her. With a wave of her hand, the door behind Persephone was locked, but that would buy her very little time.

Rage was pumping through her, and all conscious thought had left her. She just acted. It was a heading experience.

“Where is Hades?” she impatiently asked a passing servant.

“I don’t know,” the servant stammered before practically running away. Any other day Persephone would have felt guilty for frightening him so, but for now, she just felt annoyed.

“Oh, for Zeus’ sake!” Persephone mumbled, too impatient to go search for her husband. “Hades!” she yelled out, knowing that all the greater Gods would always hear a calling for them.

And within the blink of an eye, he stood before her, clad entirely in black and with a dangerous air around him. Persephone didn’t care. All she cared about was her mother, and every unjust thing her mother had ever done to her. This was her revenge.

And so she kissed Hades.

A surprised grunt answered her, and Persephone grasped the fabric of his garments to make sure he didn’t run away. Inexperienced, she moved her lips against his, wishing she knew how to do this properly.

Evidently, she did something right for Hades moaned softly, enlightening something inside of Persephone that tickled in the most delicious way. Reaching around his neck, she pressed herself against him, the feeling intensifying as she felt his hard body against her own. She didn’t know what this feeling was, but she didn’t want it to stop.

She felt Hades’ arms embrace her, and then his tongue slid across her lips, begging for entrance. So different was it from Ares’ force that she opened her mouth from sheer surprise. Immediately Hades’ tongue entered her mouth, but it didn’t feel disgusting as it had with Ares. It felt... odd. Like he was starting a fire within her that felt frightening and exhilarating all at once.

Another moan sounded. Her own. Was this lust; this burning of fire through her veins? For the first time, she felt as if she might understand her father and his unending search to clench it.

Demeter’s scream brought her back to reality.

Pulling away from Hades, Persephone sent her mother an annoyed glance.

“Do you mind?” she asked coldly.

Demeter made a move to grab her, but suddenly Hades was there, standing between them.

Demeter hesitated, but even she wasn’t stupid enough to attack one of the three greatest Gods.

“Come here, Kore!” she commanded instead.

“No, mother. And my name isn’t Kore. It’s Persephone.”

“Come here, I said, and stop acting like a child!”

“Leave, or I shall kiss him again! Spy on me again, and I shall go to his bed!”

Demeter gasped. “You wouldn’t dare!”

“Are you willing to take the chance? Your control of me stops here. You will not spy on me, you will not come unless invited, and you will _not_ treat me like a little child! These are the rules, and if you do not follow them, I am sure that my husband will help me make you regret it!”

For several long seconds, Demeter only stared. “Why are you doing this?” she finally whispered.

“The question is why I didn’t do it years ago! Now leave!”

Demeter stayed, and so Persephone reached for Hades, turning him around with a tug of her hand. Grasping his face between her hands, she reached up, her eyes entirely focused on his mouth.

“Don’t!” Demeter gasped.

“Then leave.”

“Kore, please...”

“Leave.”

“Darling.”

“Leave.”

And finally, _finally_ , Demeter left, and Persephone felt satisfaction well up in her. She had won. She had finally won, and she was finally free, for she had found the one card to play that Demeter was defenseless against.

Looking into Hades’ eyes, Persephone realised that she was still holding onto him, and she let go as if she had been burned, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Looking at him shyly, she felt guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. Here was the man who said that he was in love with her, and she had used him. He probably deserved a lot worse after what he’d done to her, but Persephone still couldn’t help but feel guilty as she looked into his dark eyes.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

Hades tilted his head slightly to the side. “Why?” he asked.

“For... for using you like that.”

“I rather enjoyed it.”

“Still, when you are... when I’m not... I shouldn’t have.”

Reaching out, Hades grasped her hand. “I am not stupid enough to misunderstand why you kissed me,” he said slowly. “And though I wish the reason were a different one, I still very much enjoyed it. Please do not feel the need to apologise.”

Persephone nodded slowly, suddenly unable to look him in the eye.

“What I said...” she began hesitantly.

Hades raised an elegant eyebrow. “About coming to my bed? I assume it was an empty threat.”

Persephone nodded, embarrassed. “Don’t tell my mother, though.”

Hades grinned at her, looking happier than she had ever seen him. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he promised her with a wicked glint in his eye, and for just a second, he wasn’t her kidnapper, her husband or her revenge – for just a second, he was her confidante, and Persephone willingly answered his smile.

“Thank you,” she said and leaned forward. The short kiss on the cheek was a far cry from the earlier one, but this one wasn’t given for the wrong reasons.

“I guess I’ll... see you around,” she said.

“I would very much hope so.”

With a last glance at the happiness evident on his face, Persephone turned around and walked away. Perhaps kissing him had been a mistake.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t been confused enough as it was.


	11. Hades' Perspective

**A/N: Couldn't resist rewriting it from Hades' perspective :)**

* * *

Hades was a happy if somewhat confused man.

He had started the day in a foul mood, having not yet recovered from his wife unceremoniously throwing him out of her chambers. Hades still wasn’t sure what he’d said wrong. They’d been having such a pleasant conversation in one moment, and in the next, she was clearly angry. He’d heard all the jokes, of course, about the impossible workings of the female mind, but he hadn’t realised that there was so much truth to it.

So Hades had not started his day in the best of moods, and it had only gotten worse when he’d run into Ares, who’d dared to mock him of all things! Not directly, of course. Ares wasn’t stupid enough to do that. But a comment here and there could go a long way. It had started out innocent enough.

“Lord Hades,” Ares had said, greeting him with a smirk. “Funny that I should run into you when I’ve just had the most interesting... conversation with your wife.”

Hades had to keep himself from frowning. “I hope she seemed well,” he said.

Ares grinned. “Very well,” he assured him. “She seemed rather fond of my company as well. Very fond indeed.”

This time Hades did frown. It sounded like Ares was trying to imply that he and Persephone had the same kind of arrangement that Ares had with Aphrodite, and that was simply impossible. Hades knew his wife. He’d spent months watching here, trying to guess her every thought, foresee her every wish. Persephone was not the type to start an affair.

“What are you talking about?” he asked calmly.

Ares shrugged. “Oh, nothing, nothing. Your wife is very beautiful. You’re a lucky man.”

Hades watched him suspiciously. “I know,” he said.

“And she has the softest skin as well,” Ares continued. “When I allowed my hand to slowly stroke over –” He was cut off abruptly when Hades took him by the throat and smashed him against the wall.

“What did you do to my wife?!”

“Nothing she didn’t want! She certainly didn’t complain when I kissed her! Seemed to rather enjoy herself! You can’t punish me for something she chose to do!”

Slowly, Hades let go. “Leave!” he ordered the other god, struggling for control.

Ares left.

A kiss!

_A kiss!_

Persephone had kissed him. Him! When she could barely tolerate the sight of her own husband! It was ludicrous. It was insane. It was... rather hurtful.

Hades tried to gather his thoughts. Had Ares told him the truth? In that case, what could have driven Persephone to do such a thing? He couldn’t imagine it was love.

Perhaps if it’d been Hermes or Apollo, Persephone might fancy herself in love, but Ares? The God of War? Impossible. Though he supposed that anyone might’ve seemed better than the husband she loathed.

Hades took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep himself from running to Persephone’s chambers and demand an explanation. He was well aware that she had given him no promise of fidelity. But still his heart clenched painfully at the thought of Persephone being touched by anyone else.

Had she done it to punish him? To hurt him as he had hurt her? He desperately hoped so, for the mere idea that she’d allowed Ares to touch her out of any genuine feeling for the man was too much to bear. Not only would it mean that he had lost her heart to another man – and to Ares, no less – but it would also mean that Persephone would be hurt. Ares wasn’t the loyal type, and there was certainly no way he would stay out of Aphrodite’s bed. Persephone was putting herself up for heartache if she truly pursued the God of War, and Hades could do nothing to stop it.

Clenching his fists tightly, he wished that Ares were a better liar so that he might’ve believed that it’d been nothing but a ruse to hurt him. But Ares, despite his many faults, were not the type of man to sneak behind people’s back – he certainly didn’t try to hide his affair with Aphrodite. He was honest, and right now Hades despised him for it.

Hades willed himself to relax. It was a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less, though he so desperately wished that it were something less. Still, though. A kiss wasn’t the end of the world, though he had hoped that Persephone’s lips were for him and him alone.

Should he go to her? And do what? Demand that she stayed true to him? What would such a promise be worth, given under duress? Beg her never to touch another man? A better idea by far, but too risky. What if Persephone hadn’t realised that she was hurting him? What if she wanted to hurt him more?

Would she do it? Persephone wasn’t usually the type to find pleasure in hurting other people, but considering what he’d done to her... maybe.

No, it was better if he didn’t say anything. He would do his best to be the perfect husband. To make her _want_ to be faithful to him. And, of course, a few casual threats in the right company wouldn’t hurt either.

Mind made up, Hades prepared for a long day of waiting. He’d brought papers with him from the Underworld that needed to be looked at, but he couldn’t find it in himself to concentrate. He wouldn’t go to Persephone though it itched in every fibre of his being to do just that. She didn’t want to see him, he reminded herself. She’d hate it if he came by uninvited. By the Underworld, he was the last person she wanted to see.

Which was why it was so very puzzling when she called for him.

The only explanation that made sense was that she was in danger, and Hades was there before he’d even realised he’d moved. To stand between Persephone and... no one.

Hades blinked in incomprehension when he failed to locate a threat. He was sure that something horrible must have happened for Persephone to call on him of all people, but for the life of him, he couldn’t see what it was.

He searched Persephone’s face for any clues, but all he saw was a steely determination, and suddenly he just _had_ to ask why she had kissed Ares, had to beg her to remain faithful.

Except suddenly she was kissing him. Grunting in surprise, his entire body stiffened, unsure how to react. He didn’t taste any alcohol, so she wasn’t drunk, but he couldn’t imagine what else might’ve brought this on. Then his wife started to move her lips against his, and he stopped thinking altogether.

He moaned in pleasure. The world could have burned down around them, and he wouldn’t have noticed. His wife was kissing him, and nothing else could possibly be as glorious. At least until she pressed her body against his, and his brain shut down entirely.

He pulled her closer and begged for entrance, which she surprisingly enough granted. In all of his daydreams, he’d never remembered to imagine her taste, and he realised now that he’d been missing out. She tasted of flowers and strawberries and summer. Delicious, and he knew that he’d never be able to eat a strawberry again without thinking of this moment.

Persephone moaned, and Hades felt something primal well up in him. He’d done that. He’d made her moan. She was enjoying this. Then a scream made Persephone pull back, and Hades was ready to kill whoever was ruining the best moment of his life.

He watched the fight between mother and daughter with growing comprehension. Persephone had kissed him to punish Demeter for... well, for being Demeter, and Hades hoped that she’d kissed Ares for the same reason. He could live with that.

For a second, it seemed as if Persephone were about to kiss him again, and his heart sped up in anticipation. He knew that it was wrong, to take advantage of this dispute with her mother, but how he longed for another taste of her.

Sadly enough Demeter left – just about the only time he wished that she hadn’t – and they were alone.

And then his wife said the most puzzling thing yet.

“I’m sorry,” she told him, guilt clear in her voice.

“Why?” he asked.

And then to discover that she thought she had used him! Well, he supposed it technically was true, but Hades couldn’t find it in himself to care. She’d kissed him, and he had to bite his tongue to keep himself from suggesting a variety of ways in which she was more than welcome to use. Most of them involving a bedroom. Quite a few of them taking place somewhere else.

Instead, he only told her part of the truth. He told her that he’d enjoyed it, and Hades hoped that he wasn’t imagining the pleased look in her eyes.

Hades felt happy.

Slightly confused, jealous, somewhat disappointed, but mostly happy. His wife had kissed him, and now he knew that she tasted like strawberries, and that he perhaps still had a chance with her. Hades couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this pleased with the world.

Hades knew that he hadn’t imagined the way she’d moaned into his mouth or the way she had pressed herself against him so wantonly. She might’ve been too innocent to understand what she was feeling, but Hades wasn’t. He had recognised the desire in her eyes.

His words, however, were rewarded with a sweet smile that was only too innocent before Persephone leaned up and kissed his cheek.

The bubbly feeling inside of him grew. This kiss hadn’t been meant for Demeter’s eyes. This kiss was just for him.

It had been an absolutely horrible, confusing and positively amazing day, and Hades didn’t even notice the smile still stretched across his face as he made his way through the palace.

His wife had kissed him, and she tasted like strawberries.


	12. Accusations

During the days that followed, Persephone’s mind often turned to her kiss with Hades. She’d never before understood the temptations of the flesh, but now she thought that she might. She still blushed whenever she thought back on the way her body had tingled in the most sinful of ways. It would have been only too easy to lose her senses and surrender herself to the feeling, and Persephone wondered if she would have done just that if her mother hadn’t interrupted them.

It was probably good that she had. If Persephone had found herself in Hades’ bed come morning, she would have regretted it immensely. She didn’t want to sleep with him, though she wasn’t completely averse to another kiss.

To say that it’d confused her would be quite the understatement.

Another, more pleasing, outcome of the kiss was the changed behaviour of her mother. It wasn’t that Demeter had magically become understanding and empathetic, but she did attempt to keep herself in check.

Mostly she was just sulking, and Persephone knew from bitter experience that it was better to leave her in peace. If Persephone were the first to bring it up, her mother would take it as proof that she could still guilt her daughter into doing whatever she wanted, and Persephone was tired of being controlled.

She loved her new life. Sometimes she wondered if perhaps it was actually worth it, having to spend seven months underground every year. Wasn’t seven months a year of imprisonment better than eternity, even if said imprisonment was in a more literal sense?

Despite this, she avoided Hades completely, embarrassed by the memory of the kiss. Avoiding him proved easy, and a part of Persephone rather thought that he was trying to give her space. It was... oddly sweet.

Demeter had obviously taken Persephone’s threat seriously for she only ever came when invited, and she mostly avoided the topic of Persephone’s husband except for the occasional biting remark. Persephone figured that it was as good as it was ever going to get, and ignored them.

She found herself... content.

Though she wished that it could stay this way forever, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to return underground. She hadn’t, however, expected to get only five days of tentative peace before everything turned into chaos.

* * *

It began with Athena bursting into her chambers. Persephone stared at her. Athena was the most dignified of all the goddesses, and she couldn’t even begin to fathom what would make the stately woman abandon her composure like that.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t bad enough for Athena to completely lose control of herself. As she caught sight of Persephone, she seemed to relax ever so slightly.

“I was hoping you would be home,” she said. “Your presence is required in the throne room. Immediately.”

Persephone nodded, too surprised to do anything else. It was only after she had followed Athena through the hallways of Olympus, and they paused in front of the doors leading into the throne room that she began to question the summon.

“What has happened?” she asked. It had to be something serious for her father to send Athena rather than one of the servants.

“Your rape,” Athena said with a grim face.

Persephone stared at her in shock. “ _What?!_ ”

“Earlier today, your mother came to Zeus, telling him that Hades, your husband, has raped you. She is demanding retribution.”

“What?” Persephone croaked. Rape? Her mother couldn’t possibly be talking about the kiss, could she? Persephone had been the one to kiss Hades, and she’d enjoyed it immensely. And even if Hades had stolen a kiss, it would still be far from rape.

Besides, even if Hades _had_ raped her, there wouldn’t be any retribution. He was her husband. And how awful it might be, there was no law forbidding him from forcing her.

Mentioning this to Athena, the older goddess nodded with a hard expression on her face. It was commonly known that she’d had many heated arguments with Zeus over said topic.

“Usually not,” she agreed. “But as part of the agreement, Hades can’t force his company on you during your time above. It is only when you’re back in his kingdom that such demands will no longer bind him.”

Persephone shivered. It was clear to her what had happened. Her mother had lied about Hades forcing her, though Persephone couldn’t imagine how her mother thought she could ever get away with it. She supposed that Demeter _had_ been a tad too understanding lately.

Squaring her shoulders, she entered the throne room, trying not to appear like the little child her mother thought her to be. The tension in the room was thick and oppressing, and Persephone wished immediately that she could turn around and leave.

“Father,” she said, ignoring both her mother’s and Hades’ presence for now. Her mother was looking vindictive and triumphant, while Hades just appeared tense. Persephone felt an odd rush of compassion. How awful must it be to be accused of rape when you were innocent?

“Lady Persephone,” her father returned her greeting, making it clear that this was a formal meeting. “I have asked you to come here in order to uncover the truth. Your mother, on your behalf, has accused your husband of breaking the agreement by forcing his company on you. Is this true?”

Persephone hesitated, looking at her mother. How foolish must her mother have been to attempt this?! When Persephone told Zeus the truth, he would be furious. Few things made the King of the Gods as angry as being lied to.

But looking at her mother, Persephone realised that Demeter expected her to cover for her. She expected Persephone to look Zeus himself in the eye and tell him that yes, Hades had forced her. Persephone felt sick at the thought. Hades was many things, but a rapist wasn’t one of them.

But she couldn’t just feed her own mother to the wolves! No matter what Persephone said, someone would get hurt, and in a moment of dizzying understanding, Persephone realised that her mother had counted on it. Counted on the fact that Persephone’s love for her mother would make her unable to call her out on her lies.

Risking a glance at Hades, Persephone felt the air knocked out of her.

He looked... resigned.

Like he believed that Persephone would accuse him of the horrible things, her mother had said. He looked as close to defeat as the Lord of the Underworld ever could, and when she caught his eye, he merely made a slight grimace. He didn’t appear angry or threatening, and Persephone knew that she couldn’t possibly tell such a horrific lie.

“It is not, Father,” she said, and both Demeter and Hades stared at her in shock.

Zeus seemed the least surprised of the three, though Persephone thought she saw a glint of astonishment in his eyes. “Lord Hades has not forced you?”

“Not into sharing his bed, no.” Her words were loud and clear, and Persephone was thankful that her voice didn’t shake.

“Kore,” her mother broke in, catching her eye. “You don’t have to be scared, Kore. I promise you; he will not be able to hurt you for telling. I’ll protect you. You trust your mother, don’t you? You trust that I’ll do what’s best for you?”

Persephone took a deep breath. “No, mother,” she said. “I don’t. I wish I did, but to accuse an innocent man of rape? How could you do this?”

“ _Innocent?!_ ” Demeter shrieked. “ _Hades?!_ ”

“At least of that particular crime!”

Demeter spun around to face Zeus. “You see!” she screamed. “You see how he has corrupted her, how he has brainwashed her?! Your daughter! Tortured beyond recognition! How can you just let it be?! Let it continue?!”

Zeus stood up, face tight with fury. “Persephone, Lord Hades, you are both free to go. My dear sister, however, is not.”

Persephone walked out, casting a last glance at her mother as she did so. Her mother looked betrayed and angry. Everything that Persephone was feeling.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, a thunderous roar could be heard, and Persephone cringed, thinking guiltily of her mother who was still inside. But Demeter had brought it upon herself, and what had Persephone been supposed to do? Go along with her lying and deceiving? Punish a man for a crime he hadn’t committed?

She did not doubt that, in Demeter’s mind, the answer was a resounding yes.

Hades cleared his throat, and Persephone jumped, having entirely forgotten that he was there.

“Thank you,” he said.

Persephone stared at him in incomprehension. “For what?”

“For not siding with your mother.”

“You were worried?” Persephone asked, wondering what Zeus could have done, even if it had been the truth.

“Not about Zeus.”

Persephone frowned in confusion. “What were you worried about then?”

“I worried that I would have to hear my wife call me a rapist.”

Persephone felt a surprising amount of hurt upon hearing this. “You really thought that I would do such a thing?” she asked.

Hades looked at her thoughtfully. “I didn’t use to. But then your mother came with her accusations, and I thought that even Demeter wouldn’t be crazy enough to do so without your backing.”

“Oh.” She wondered if she should feel angry that he’d called her mother crazy. She didn’t. She fidgeted nervously. “How have you been?” she asked awkwardly, trying to ignore the furious shouting in the background.

“I have been fine. And all is well with you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

He looked at her, something like amusement flitting across his face.

“Right, we did you,” she muttered. “I, eh, what have you been up to? Or down to, I suppose, being in the Underworld and all. Except I suppose it’s just a saying, so I should say up to, shouldn’t I? Perhaps. I’m just going to stop talking now.”

Hades grinned, and Persephone felt the same weird tinkling she’d felt when he’d kissed her. She wondered if she wanted him to do it again. It’d felt nice.

“I have mostly been focused on my duties,” Hades said, confusing her for a second before she remembered that she’d asked him a question.

Persephone frowned. “That’s always your answer, though. Don’t you ever do something else?”

Hades still looked amused. “I like to read. And I’ve found myself spending a disproportionate amount of time thinking about you.”

“Me?”

“You are my wife. And my feelings for you have hardly been kept a secret.”

Persephone blushed. “No, I suppose they haven’t.” She glanced towards the door. “Mother is going to be so angry when she comes out.”

“My dear sister has been prone to angry outbursts before, yes.”

Persephone sighed. “I wish I didn’t have to deal with her afterwards,” she admitted. “She will demand an explanation for not backing her up.”

Hades held out his hand. “Would you like to leave?” he asked. “Demeter might calm down with a bit of time. Waiting for her, however, serves no good purpose. Besides, you have hardly done anything wrong. You shouldn’t be punished for her deceit.”

Persephone looked at his outstretched hand in suspicion. “And go where?” she asked.

“Not to the Underworld if that’s what concerns you. I was thinking of the Royal Gardens. I know how much you love flowers.”

Persephone hesitated. Looking at flowers did seem more tempting than waiting for Demeter to come and scold her. Even if it were with Hades.

“You don’t like flowers, though,” she said.

Hades shrugged. “I don’t mind them,” he said. “And I like the company.”

Persephone hesitated, searching his hopeful face for any sign of deceit. Finally, she put her hand in his. “Just for a minute,” she cautioned him.

Hades grinned down at her, happily and broadly. Persephone tried not to stare.

“Just for a minute,” he promised her. “Or two.”

Persephone found herself smiling. “Well, I suppose three wouldn’t hurt either,” she said.

Hades bowed slightly over her hand. “Your wish is my command.”

An involuntary giggle escaped Persephone.

Allowing Hades to lead her to the gardens, Persephone allowed the shouts behind her to die out as he told her about the flowers of the Underworld and what they were used for.

She supposed that they were one thing to look forward to.

 _Not to mention getting away from mother_ , a voice inside of her added.

Persephone forced it away. She enjoyed her mother’s company. Mostly. Occasionally.

 _And perhaps_ , the voice inside her continued. _Perhaps going back to the Underworld would mean another kiss or two._

Blushing, Persephone avoided Hades’ searching glance, but if the young goddess did walk a bit closer to him, Hades wasn’t the kind of man to point it out. She might pull away again.

Instead, he just enjoyed it while it lasted.


	13. Demeter's Perspective

Demeter was angry. And hurt. And frightened. Not since the war had she seen Zeus so furious. Sure, she’d overheard some of his and Hera’s infamous fights, but Zeus was never truly angry with his wife. Not like he currently was with Demeter.

He just didn’t understand! Kore was her daughter! Of course, she was going to do anything in her power to make sure that she was safe! And so what if that meant lying a little bit? She was sure that she hadn’t accused Hades of anything he hadn’t done to someone else’s daughter, nor anything he wasn’t planning on doing to hers.

But Zeus refused to cooperate! He kept insisting that Hades was quite a catch for a goddess of Kore’s status. A _catch!_ Just because he had wealth and a throne?! Demeter would rather see her beloved daughter with anyone but the dreaded Lord of the Underworld. Anyone!

And to make things even worse, Zeus had banished her from Mount Olympus for a century. And he’d even told her that she got off easy! It was mortifying, humiliating, but worst of all... it meant that it would be so much harder for Demeter to have any sort of influence over the cursed relationship between Hades and her beloved daughter.

And it was even worse than she’d originally thought! The span of that man’s influence over her daughter was terrifying. And Kore couldn’t see herself how he manipulated her, the poor child!

Thankfully, her mother would do anything in her power to stop it.

But with her being banished from Mount Olympus, Demeter was only too aware of her limitations. She’d gone on a search for her daughter to extract a promise that she’d come and visit at least five times a week when Demeter had seen the most horrendous sight.

Barely able to hold back her gasp of horror, Demeter could only watch in silent terror as Hades escorted her daughter around the palace garden as if they were some normal couple and he was courting her! They were talking too quietly for Demeter to hear, but she didn’t have to. She watched the smile on her daughter’s pretty face and the self-satisfied expression on Hades’, and she knew that she was running out of time. She had to do something drastic, but the last time had ended in a catastrophe.

How had she been supposed to know that Kore would take her abductor’s side? She’d raised her daughter to be honest, true, but surely the girl could see why this particular lie would be in the service of something good.

But Kore had refused to take her side, and though it hurt, Demeter had forgiven her daughter. She knew that she would get an apology when Kore understood exactly how evil her husband truly was.

Oh, the thought of his pale hands touching her! It made Demeter sick. Any man but Hades!

Demeter froze as she turned the thought over. She detested the thought of any man touching her sacred daughter; kissing her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. But surely, Hades would be the absolute worst possibility.

Perhaps she needed to allow Kore a bit more freedom concerning men. As long as that man wasn’t Hades, of course. Then, after Kore had come to understand the horror that was her husband, Demeter could begin to separate her and her new love interest. It would, of course, only be temporary, and before Demeter knew of it, she’d have Kore back where she belonged.

But who to pick? It had to be a single, male God, who had never forced himself upon a woman.

Ares was out of the question. He was almost as bad as Hades himself! As if his status as the God of War wasn’t enough, then his illicit affair with Aphrodite was well-known. Not to Kore, of course, Demeter had made sure to keep such filthy behaviour hidden from her daughter, but Demeter herself was only too aware of the brutish behaviour of the God of War.

Perhaps Hermes. There was something boyish about him that Demeter liked. She figured he wouldn’t be too hard for her to control. To make sure they never went beyond a few whispered words and some kisses. But still...

The mischievous nature of Hermes was notorious. He might successfully trick her and get Kore alone, and Demeter couldn’t allow that to happen. Who else was there?

Apollo. He was handsome and charming, but perhaps he was a bit _too_ handsome and charming. She couldn’t allow Kore to develop too deep feelings for him. Not to mention that Apollo’s talent with young girls was infamous. It was said that a girl could find herself on her back before she’d even realised it. No, Apollo was definitely too charming. Demeter had to protect her daughter’s virtue.

With a sigh, she realised that none of the gods would be acceptable. She would just have to pick the least bad of them, and after several minutes of contemplation, she decided that it had to be Hermes. Sure, he was mischievous, and he’d had his fair share of nymphs and mortal women alike. Still, Demeter had never heard of him forcing himself on a woman nor had he gotten into anything _too_ scandalous for the last few centuries. No, Hermes would have to do. Besides, he’d been the one to bring Kore back from the Underworld. With a bit of luck, a part of her might even consider him her saviour.

Now all Demeter had to do was to make sure that he had plenty of opportunities to court the young goddess. She hesitated. Perhaps she should inform Hermes of her plans. It would be so much easier if they were on the same page.

Oh, why did Zeus have to force her to leave Mount Olympus? It would be so much easier if she could stay here, chaperoning the young couple. But she supposed that she would somehow have to make do.

Summoning one of her servants, Demeter instructed her to bring Hermes to her, but discreetly. Demeter was well-aware that she would have to make sure that Kore never realised that Demeter was the one fabricating her approaching romance. Not to mention the fact that she had obviously just fallen out of favour with Zeus. Few of the other gods would want to be seen with her. Hermes probably wouldn’t be too happy with the summon. Never mind that.

Demeter thought of the pretty face of her beloved daughter, her bright smile, and the rosy quality of her lips. She did not doubt that Hermes would deem her daughter worth a little inconvenience.

Feeling better now that she had a plan, Demeter wondered how long she had before Zeus got impatient and decided to throw her out by force.

They should probably plan quickly.


	14. Hermes

“You want me to do _what?!_ ” Hermes stared at her in horror.

Demeter glared at him, rather offended. “Court my daughter,” she said as if it were obvious.

“Your _married_ daughter.”

Demeter forced herself to remain calm. “In name only,” she assured him. “Besides, there’s nothing uncommon about pretty goddesses taking on lovers.”

Hermes stared at her as if she’d lost her mind. “Hades would kill me,” he said. “No, he’d throw me into Tartarus and let them torture me for all eternity. He seemed angry enough when I went to get her and that was under Zeus’ orders.”

Demeter waved her hand impatiently. “Don’t be silly. Ares has already kissed her, and he’s walking around just fine.” And hadn’t that been hard to accept?

“Ares kissed her. You’re asking me to seduce the Lord of the Underworld’s wife?”

Demeter took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from shouting. She should have known that Hermes was too much of a coward.

“Kore is a beautiful girl, isn’t she?” she said when she felt like she’d gotten her temper under control.

“Certainly, but a pretty face isn’t worth dying for.”

“And so kind as well,” Demeter continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “Cheerful and compassionate. Any man would be lucky to have her.”

“Yes, undoubtedly her husband would agree with you there.”

“And everybody knows how much he loves her,” Demeter lied. “He adores her.”

Hermes looked suspiciously at her. “That _is_ what the rumours say,” he agreed reluctantly.

“So clearly, if you succeed in making Kore fall in love with you, Hades won’t be able to harm you. He’d know how much it’d hurt his wife.”

Hermes hesitated. “Well, I suppose there _are_ laws against harming the lover. Zeus certainly made sure of that. And it would be ever so pleasing to piss off the Lord of the Underworld himself, without him being able to do anything about it. Still, I might’ve had my fair share of married women, but that’s only after they’ve grown to despise their husbands.”

“Kore does despise him!”

Hermes grinned at her, a malicious glint in his eyes. “That’s not what the rumours say,” he reminded her somewhat gleefully.

Demeter forced herself not to strike him. “Consider it a challenge,” she said.

Hermes lit up. “I do love a good challenge. Hmm. And what, pray tell, makes you think that the lovely Persephone would fall in love with me?”

“I know her. I know her every like and dislike. Besides... she’s married to _Hades_. Any other God would seem like perfection in comparison. Even you.”

Hermes rolled his eyes. “Flattering as always,” he said. “But very well. I will try to make the lovely Goddess of Spring fall in love with me. I have been kind of bored lately. It’ll be a good diversion.”

Demeter felt it twitch in her arm. _Diversion?!_ Her lovely daughter was no _diversion!_ Still, she needed Hermes’ help, and she supposed that beggars couldn’t be choosers.

“So do we have a deal?”

Hermes sent her an impish grin. “We do,” he said. “Now, tell me about the lovely Persephone.”

“Her name is Kore.”

“I’ve heard that she prefers Persephone. I should call her whatever she prefers. You do want her to enjoy my company, don’t you?”

“I suppose.”

“Then Persephone it is. Prettier name too if you ask me. Suits her.”

“It does not!”

Hermes laughed. “Sure it does! Better than Kore! After all,” he said with a wicked glint in his eye. “She’s certainly no little girl anymore.”

Demeter was beginning to think she’d made a mistake. Still, she had to do _something_. She took a deep breath and forced herself to help a man court her daughter.

“Kore likes flowers,” she said. “Her favourites are periwinkles. I’ll make sure that she visits me the day after tomorrow. Come by around noon and bring a bouquet. Make sure it seems like you’re only giving them as a way to apologise for being an inconvenience. She mustn’t suspect the truth.”

“And you don’t think that flowers from a male, whom she has hardly exchanged three words with, is going to seem suspicious? It’s pretty common behaviour when courting.”

“Not for my Kore. I’ve made sure to keep her innocent. She won’t think twice about it. During dinner, you will be charming. She likes animals. You can talk about them. Or dancing. Or the sun.”

“You want me to talk about the weather?”

“I want you to remind her what she’s losing with Hades. What she could still have with you.”

Hermes lifted an inquisitive eyebrow. “I was under the impression that she’s returning underground whether she likes it or not.”

Demeter made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “I’m working on that. Our first priority is Persephone. If Hades is going to take her, he’s going to take her kicking and screaming. Not walking willingly into his cave like a lamb to the slaughter.”

“It seems you’ve thought of everything,” Hermes said drily. “But very well. I shall see you and your lovely daughter the day after tomorrow. I’ll bring flowers, and I’ll be charming. Persephone will be swept off her feet.”

“Kore isn’t some mortal twit,” Demeter warned her. “It’s going to take more than a few empty promises and a couple of shallow compliments. She’ll be smarter than that.”

Hermes grinned at her. “My darling aunt,” he said. “You seem to forget exactly what you’ve done to your daughter.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve kept her naïve. Trusting. She isn’t used to being lied to. She’s still new to the world of desire and sin.”

“There will be no sin!”

Hermes grinned. “There will have to be a little,” he said. “Imagine a courtship where the two parties never touch! But as I was saying. Persephone is naïve when it comes to the world of love. She doesn’t have the experience to see whether a man is sincere or not. She’ll believe every promise I make. You may think that you have been protecting your daughter, dear aunt, but you’ve only turned her into a willing lamb.”

“That isn’t true!”

“Then why worry about Hades at all? Why not trust that Persephone will see through his lies herself?”

Demeter hesitated, unwilling to admit that she had deliberately kept her daughter naïve.

“That’s what I thought,” Hermes said. “Don’t worry. I will only make promises that I intend to keep. Who knows, though? Maybe I’ll change my mind. See you the day after tomorrow, dear aunt. I’m looking forward to it.”

With these words, the young god flew away, leaving Demeter with the sinking feeling that she’d made a terrible mistake.


	15. Gossip

Persephone found herself entirely unsurprised when she learned about her mother’s banishment. Truthfully speaking, she actually thought that her mother had gotten off easy considering that she’d accused one of the three grand rulers.

A part of Persephone even thought that perhaps her mother had gotten off _too_ easy. It had just been such a horrible thing to do!

Persephone had been so angry that she had at first refused Demeter’s invitation for lunch. Her refusal had promptly been met with a second letter, which had brought tears to her eyes. Her mother wrote about the nightmares she’d had during Persephone’s capture, how it hurt her to see her own daughter turn against her, and how she would surely wilt away to nothing if she lost Persephone’s love. Persephone had given in and accepted the invitation, which was how she currently found herself sitting at the dining room table in Demeter’s cabin.

“A bit more fruit, dear?” Demeter asked, and Persephone nodded.

“Thank you, mother,” she said absent-mindedly, unable to stop thinking about her earlier meeting with Hades. It seemed like they had talked for hours about nothing and everything. When he’d learned that she wished she were more well-read, he’d even suggested some works that he thought she might enjoy. And immediately thereafter he’d offered to lend them to her. But although she was less experienced than him in just about every aspect of life, he’d still seemed interested in every opinion that she’d dared to share. It’d been... nice. She still found herself unable to forget the kiss they’d shared. That had been nice too.

The sound of someone knocking forced her out of her daydream and Persephone could only stare at the door in shock. Nobody ever visited here unless invited. Demeter had made sure of that centuries ago.

“Be a dear and open the door, Kore, will you?”

Persephone pulled herself out of her stupor. “Of course, mother,” she said and went to the door to find Hermes on the other side.

“Hermes!” she exclaimed. “What are you doing here?”

Hermes grinned sheepishly at her, looking rather like a small child who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “Well, to be completely honest, I’ve come to apologise,” he said. “I admit, it’s rather late to do so. I’ve just been too ashamed to face you.”

“Ashamed?” Persephone repeated incomprehensibly, finding it the last word she’d ever connect with the mischievous god.

“Well, yes. I do hope you’ll forgive me?”

“Of course,” she answered. “I just don’t understand what you’re apologising for.”

“Well, you see, I was the one Zeus sent to bring you home and all. And, well, when Hades demanded a last goodbye, I didn’t refuse him. Which I probably should have. Get what I’m saying? I can’t help but think that if I had, he wouldn’t have had an opportunity to force you to eat the pomegranate, and then you would have been free of him. So I want to tell you that I’m sorry.”

“I... see,” Persephone said slowly, unable to determine what she was feeling. She supposed that Hermes did have a point, but he couldn’t possibly have known what would happen. Not to mention that seven months underground didn’t seem as awful as it once had. “I forgive you,” she finally said, because she didn’t know what else to say.

Hermes grinned at her, clearly pleased beyond measure, and Persephone couldn’t help but notice that he had a nice smile. Open and free. Unlike Hades’, which always seemed oddly private and secretive. However, it wasn’t Hermes’ smile that made her stomach clench.

“I guess these are overkill then?” Hermes asked jokingly, handing her a bouquet of periwinkles.

“Oh, no – not at all. They were my favourite flower as a child,” Persephone assured him. “I’ll just find some water to put them in.”

“Invite him in,” Demeter’s voice sounded behind her. Persephone gaped at her. She would _never_ have imagined Demeter willingly allowing a man into her sacred home. And while Persephone was present no less!

“Of course, mother,” she said, turning back to Hermes. “If you want to, of course,” she added quickly.

Hermes grinned at her. “No, thank you,” he said. “I’m afraid I must get going. But perhaps you’ll follow me a bit of the way?”

Persephone fidgeted nervously. “I’m afraid that mother won’t allow that,” she said. The admittance made her blush. Somehow it was harder to go against Demeter while in her childhood home.

“No, you go along with him,” Demeter said to her great shock.

“What?”

“Go with him. It’ll be impolite to let him travel alone. But take a shawl with you. It’s chilly outside.”

The last comment was so very Demeter that it made the rest of the sentence seem even more ludicrous. But perhaps her mother was trying to make up for her earlier accusation against Hades. Persephone had made it clear that she was displeased. Yes, that was probably it. Demeter wanted her forgiveness back, and she was willing to allow her a bit more freedom in return.

Relieved that she once again understood the world, Persephone obediently found a shawl and followed Hermes out the front door.

“I hope I wasn’t disturbing,” Hermes said after a short while.

“No, not at all,” Persephone assured him. “I actually wanted to go for a walk.”

“Well, why didn’t you though?”

Persephone blushed. “Mother wouldn’t allow it,” she admitted. “Not alone at least. And when I’m visiting it’s just kind of easier to... well, you know.”

“Let her get her way?” Hermes grinned. “I imagine so. I suppose there’s a whole lot of things Demeter won’t allow you to do. Fun things as well, I’ll bet.”

“Yes,” Persephone said slowly, beginning to feel suspicious. Did he want something that Demeter would be against?

“Such as gossip?” Hermes suggested.

Persephone stopped walking. “Gossip?”

Hermes nodded. “Demeter has always been against it,” he told her. “Says that peoples’ lives are private. But gossip is just so very thrilling. Would you like to hear some?”

Persephone hesitated. Demeter _had_ tried to teach her that gossip was harmful, but Persephone had always felt on the outside; hearing about the scandals centuries after the other gods. She’d been jealous, and there _was_ something wonderfully scandalous about the idea.

“Yes,” she said. “I do. Do you have any?”

Hermes’ eyes twinkled merrily. “Do I have any?!” he exclaimed, sounding positively insulted. “Why, _nobody_ has as much gossip as me in any of the many worlds! By Zeus, you wouldn’t believe half of what I have to share! Which is ironic because almost half of it is indeed about Zeus! I’ve got stories that’ll make you blush to your toes!”

“Really?” Persephone asked, unable to mask the excitement in her voice. It was thrilling to have someone letting her in on the secrets. She’d never tried that before.

“I swear,” Hermes solemnly promised before he lowered his voice and told Persephone some of the most scandalous and immoral tales she’d ever heard.

She loved every single one of them.


	16. A Quarrel

Persephone wished she could’ve been surprised by how nice it was that her mother had been banished. She felt guilty for the thought, but it didn’t change the fact that she experienced almost complete and utter freedom whenever she was at Mount Olympus. Sure, her mother invited her daily, but Persephone only accepted her invitation three times a week or so. Demeter took it surprisingly well.

To her surprise, Hermes seemed to genuinely enjoy her company, and he often visited her at Mount Olympus – not as often as her mother would have done, thank Zeus, but often enough. Persephone liked his company. He provided her with the most scandalous conversation she’d ever heard, and it wasn’t long before Persephone viewed him as a friend. Her first friend, really. Demeter had carefully chosen all of her childhood friends, and it hadn’t taken long for Persephone to realise that they would run to her mother with every little secret she told them.

Well, she supposed that Hades might be considered a friend, though Persephone was hesitant to use the word to describe him. It was true that she was beginning to enjoy his company, and she did love talking with him even more than she did with Hermes, but her relationship with Hades didn’t _feel_ friendly. A friend wouldn’t make her feel the things that Hades did. A friend wouldn’t make her body feel all tingly or make her cheeks blush. Hades was her captor, her confidant, the man she hated and yet didn’t, whose kisses she couldn’t stop thinking about.

He most certainly wasn’t a friend.

Which was why it was so very odd that Persephone kept seeking out his company. They were even supposed to have dinner tonight.

For some reason, the thought of it made her nervous. It was just a dinner and not even their first one at that. They’d sit and talk about everything and nothing, though Persephone _had_ noticed that Hades didn’t really talk about himself. He talked about his kingdom, his subjects, his judging, the books he thought she might enjoy, but he didn’t talk about himself. He never mentioned his likes and dislikes, or his hopes for the future.

Persephone wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much.

A knock sounded on the door, and Persephone stared at it in horror. He was early! She wasn’t ready. She was still in her bathrobe, having taken considerably longer to decide what to wear than she usually did. She supposed that he had seen her in her sleeping garments before, but there was still something so awkward about welcoming him in dressed so casually. She wished he hadn’t been early.

Which was why it was entirely illogical that she found herself disappointed when she opened the door, and Hermes was on the other side.

“Hermes,” she said, unable to mask her disappointment.

Hermes grinned at her. “It’s good to see you too, Seph,” he joked. The nickname he’d bestowed upon her felt natural by now.

“I was expecting Hades.”

Hermes lifted a quizzical eyebrow. “In your bathrobe? Not that I haven’t had those kinds of visits in my days, but I hadn’t really expected you to be the type.”

“What?” Persephone looked at him confusedly.

“I assume the bathrobe is going to be taken off rather quickly once Hades is here.”

Unable to follow his meaning, but _feeling_ there was something implied in his words, Persephone merely shook her head. “I’m planning to get dressed before Hades shows up, but I suppose that if he does show up before then, I will have to shed my bathrobe in order to get dressed.”

“In front of him?”

“What?! _No!_ ” Perhaps Hermes wasn’t capable of making her blush as Hades did by his mere presence alone, but his words certainly did the job well enough.

“I couldn’t decide what to wear,” Persephone said, desperate to change the subject.

“Well, I’ll help,” Hermes said, brushing past her and into her room before Persephone had a chance to answer.

“You’ll help me?” Persephone repeated slowly. She doubted the male god knew much about female fashion.

Hermes didn’t answer, too busy searching through the massive stack of gowns that Hades had sent her.

“Here,” he said, pulling out a purple one. “Wear this.”

Persephone gaped at it. The dress was undoubtedly one of her least conservative ones. The fabric itself was a beautiful dark purple with gold embroidery. Persephone had mostly ignored it until now due to the large amount of skin it would put on display. It was scandalously low-cut and would accentuate her breasts in a way that Persephone wasn’t sure if she were completely comfortable with.

She’d tried it on once in secret, hidden in the privacy of her bath chamber. But even when she’d been alone, the dress had felt too daring. It was something Aphrodite would wear. Not Kore.

She told as much to Hermes, who brushed her objections away with a wave of his hand and a teasing comment. And suddenly Persephone found herself in a dress that would’ve given her mother a heart attack.

But she did feel different in the dress. Rebellious. Sexy even. She blushed again when Hermes whistled at the sight of her before she quickly put on a shawl to cover herself up.

“What’s the point of the dress if you’re wearing that thing over it?” Hermes objected, but Persephone barely heard him. She was too busy staring at the longcase clock in her room.

Somehow there were only about twenty minutes until she and Hades had agreed to meet. And he was usually ten minutes early. She rather unceremoniously threw Hermes out, ignoring his rather indignant objections.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she promised him, shutting the door in his face and trying to ignore her guilt for doing to. She’d apologise tomorrow, she promised herself. Right now, she had other things on her mind.

Stepping over to her large mirror, she took the shawl off, blushing at the sight that met her.

Slowly she put on make-up, lining her eyes with Kohl and painting her lips with the reddest lipstick she was able to find. Her dress seemed less wrong on her now, and her constant blush only enhanced its beauty. Her beauty.

Her mother would’ve told her that it was an immodest thought, but Persephone _liked_ feeling beautiful. Besides – her mother wasn’t here. She could wear whatever she pleased.

Then a knock sounded, and Persephone lost her nerve. She put her shawl back on before she went to open the door. This time, it was Hades on the other side.

He was staring at her, and for a moment Persephone worried that she’d forgotten her shawl, quickly checking to see that it was indeed covering the indecent amount of skin otherwise on display.

“You look beautiful,” Hades told her.

Persephone fidgeted awkwardly. “Thank you.” She stepped back, nervous in a way that she just wasn’t with Hermes. “Please do come in.”

It was always like this during her talks with Hades. She’d be unnecessary nervous during the first ten minutes or so but would then slowly relax as time went by. Today wasn’t any different, and Persephone felt her confidence returning. Along with a surprising wish to make Hades talk about himself.

Right now, he was talking about a book that he thought she might like. It sounded intriguing, but Persephone still wanted to change the subject.

“What’s your favourite?” she asked him, trying to sound relaxed and only moderately interested.

Hades frowned. “My favourite?”

“Yeah, you know; the book that you prefer over all others?”

“Why?”

Persephone sighed, exasperated. “Well, because I’d like to know.”

“You do?”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t.” He looked thoughtful but gave her the name of the book, nonetheless. Persephone had never heard of it, and when Hades didn’t offer to lend it to her as per usual, she wasn’t sure how to get her hands on it. She supposed she could just ask.

“Could I borrow it?” she asked him, and Hades looked at her in clear surprise.

“If you wish,” he answered, before quickly turning the conversation around so that it was once again focused on her.

“I’m visiting Mother occasionally,” Persephone told him.

Hades nodded, seemingly expecting the answer.

“And then I’ve spent a lot of time with Hermes.”

Hades froze. “What?”

“Hermes,” Persephone repeated. “You know; the god of messengers.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with his work,” Hades stated coldly. “I just wasn’t aware that you were.”

Persephone looked at him in confusion, unable to understand the clear dislike in his voice. “You don’t like Hermes?”

“Not particularly. What is he trying to do with you?”

“What do you mean _to do with me?_ We’re friends.”

Hades snorted. “Yes, I’m sure that being _friends_ is what Hermes is hoping for.” He looked at her rather wildly. “I don’t want you to see him,” he told her, and Persephone felt anger well up in her.

“Excuse me?” she asked coldly. “But I don’t believe that _you_ get to decide whom I can be friends with!”

“Hermes isn’t exactly known for being friends with pretty females!”

Persephone clenched her fists and stood up in righteous fury, hardly even noticing the shawl sliding down and landing at her feet.

“Get out!” she ordered.

Hades looked at her, clearly shocked. When was the last time anyone had ordered him to do anything?

“What?”

“I said, get out! You’re acting just like my mother! This is my life, wife or not! I didn’t even _want_ to be your wife! So don’t you dare to tell me whom I can be friends with! Hermes is my friend, and if you can’t accept that, then I believe that you should just leave!”

Hades stiffly got to his feet. “I will do so,” he said coldly, and Persephone realised that this was the first time that Hades had been angry with her.

She didn’t feel scared. Instead, she stared him down until he finally left with anger in his eyes and displeasure written across his face. She locked the door after him and slid down on the floor.

“Idiotic god,” she murmured, but now that he was out of sight, her rage was slowly dying out. She was still angry, but she couldn’t quite muster up the rage from before. She hoped that they wouldn’t quarrel for too long.

She’d worry about it tomorrow, she decided. She always felt calmer about things once she’d slept on them. Hades was being entirely unreasonable, but she would worry about that tomorrow.

She would worry about everything tomorrow.


	17. Three Kisses

Her mother had always told her that it was easier to be rational after a good night’s sleep. As Demeter had never followed this advice herself, Persephone hadn’t thought much of it, but she came to realise that her mother had been right.

_I don’t want you to see him._

That was what Hades had said, and the memory of it still infuriated Persephone. She already had one mother trying to control her life. She certainly didn’t need another one.

Sure, the male and female gods were rarely friends. When she thought about it, Persephone actually couldn’t think of a single example. Well, not counting Apollo and Artemis, but they were twins, so it didn’t really count. And they weren’t really _friends_.

But Persephone felt nothing for Hermes besides friendship, and even though Hades had no reason to trust the younger god, couldn’t he then trust his own wife?

Well, she had kind of kissed Ares. Not because of any specific desire to do so, but she supposed that she couldn’t really fault Hades for thinking that she might kiss Hermes as well.

But why shouldn’t she? Hades had kidnapped her. He hardly deserved her loyalty, and Hermes was attractive enough.

Still, the thought of kissing anyone but Hades made Persephone feel unpleasant in a way that she wasn’t completely comfortable with. She didn’t want to hurt him.

Sighing, she let her hand slide over the many dresses that Hades had given her. She’d wear something more conservative today, and then she’d talk with Hades. She’d tell him that she only saw Hermes as a friend and that she was certain that he also considered her one.

Hades would understand. He always seemed to understand.

Thankfully, the Lord of the Underworld wasn’t hard to find, wandering around the halls of the palace.

He bowed to her, and Persephone hurriedly curtsied. She couldn’t quite get over how formal he sometimes was.

“Lady Persephone,” he said softly. Like her, he seemed to have calmed down over the night.

“Lord Hades,” she greeted in return. “Would you take a walk with me through the gardens?”

“Of course, my lady.” He offered her his arm, and Persephone accepted it as graciously as she was able.

They walked in silence to the gardens, while Persephone tried to gather the courage that had suddenly deserted her. After several minutes of pretend observation of the flowers, she finally pulled herself together.

“I can’t believe I’ve only been home for a couple of months,” she said.

“Two months and fifteen days,” Hades said.

Persephone looked at him in surprise, completely forgetting to pretend to enjoy the flowers. “You’re counting?”

“Of course.”

“Oh.” Persephone wasn’t sure what else to say. “It feels like it’s been much longer,” she finally said.

“I know what you mean. So much has happened, has it not?”

“Yeah.” Persephone grimaced. “Most of it because of Mother.”

“Demeter has been rather involved in your life.”

Persephone grinned at him, wondering why he couldn’t have been this polite yesterday. “That’s certainly a nice way to put it.” She hesitated, trying to decide how to broach the subject. Finally, the words just blurted out of her.

“I’m not in love with Hermes.”

Hades stopped, and the words just continued to flow out of Persephone.

“I mean, I like him. A lot. But like a friend. Just a friend.” She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand. “I’ve never had a friend before.”

Hades frowned. “You must have had friends. Even the day where I... where we married, you were playing with the nymphs.”

“They weren’t my friends. My mother had ordered them to play with me. Hermes is my first friend.”

“I was hoping that you considered me a friend.”

Persephone blushed, staring intently at the ground. “You’re... well, I’m still kind of trying to figure it out. But you’re not exactly a friend. You’re my husband.”

She chanced a glance at him. He was smiling.

“So don’t... don’t worry about Hermes,” Persephone continued. “I’m not interested in anything beyond friendship.”

“He is.”

Persephone sent him an annoyed look. “He is not. He considers me a friend.”

Hades seemed entirely unconvinced. “I do not mind you having friends,” he said. “I want you to be happy. But can you not have female friends? Athena. Artemis. Even Aphrodite if you please.”

Persephone grimaced. “They’re all nice, but... I don’t know. I like hanging out with Hermes. I get to feel like a child again, but not in the way my mother wants me to. He’s funny. But he’s... he’s like a little brother.”

Hades’ eyes seemed to bore into her. “A little brother?” he repeated.

“Yeah. I can’t find a better description. I like him, but the thought of kissing him is... weird. Wrong, somehow.”

Hades smiled at her words. When he did, it felt as if a swarm of butterflies had gotten loose in her stomach. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Blushing, she felt oddly daring. She remembered his many, many declarations of love.

“Hades,” she said, leaning up towards him.

“Yes?” he asked politely, before freezing as she kissed him on the cheek; just barely touching the corner of his mouth.

“You have nothing to worry about regarding Hermes,” she told him. “I’m not thinking about kissing anyone else.”

The look in Hades’ eyes made Persephone feel more powerful than she ever had before. She wondered if this was how Aphrodite felt when she seduced someone. It was a heading experience.

“You are thinking about kissing me?”

Persephone blushed. “Sometimes. Thinking,” she stressed. “Do you? Think about kissing me, I mean?”

“Constantly.”

Persephone decided not to dwell on why this answer pleased her so much. “Good,” she said. She kissed him again; this time clearly brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth.

“Trust me?” she asked him pleadingly, and Hades nodded willingly, a dazed look in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Persephone smiled brilliantly at him, considering going in for a third kiss. Instead, she sent him a look from underneath her lashes. What had seemed so awkward with Ares suddenly felt natural. “Come to dinner tomorrow?” she asked, and Hades nodded again.

Unable to help herself, Persephone kissed him a third time before walking away, leaving her husband standing frozen among the flowers.

Her mother had been right.

Everything did seem easier once you’d slept on it.


	18. Testing

“You seem to be in a good mood,” Hermes noted one afternoon.

Persephone grinned at him. “Why shouldn’t I be? It’s such a beautiful day. The birds are chirping. The sun is shining.”

“So it’s because of the birds and the sunshine?” Hermes seemed unconvinced.

“What else would it be about?”

“Well, considering that you hardly go more than a few seconds before checking yourself in the mirror, I’d say that it has something to do with a certain dead god and your date later tonight.”

“It’s not a date! And Hades isn’t dead!”

Hermes grinned at her in the way he did right before he said something particularly scandalous. Persephone had come to really like that grin.

“That’s not what the rumours say,” he sang, causing Persephone to frown.

“What rumours?”

“Why, the rumours about your beloved husband, of course!”

There were plenty of rumours about Hades, but Persephone couldn’t for the life of her figure out which one Hermes was talking about. She hadn’t heard any rumours of him being dead. He was a _god_. The mere thought was ludicrous.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“The rumours of him being dead from the waist down.”

“From the waist down,” Persephone repeated incomprehensibly. Hermes lifted a teasing eyebrow, and she finally understood.

“Oh! He’s not.”

“So you _have_ slept together. What a shame. I hate losing a bet.”

“You’ve bet on whether or not we’ve slept together?”

“Why, of course! Everybody has. Except for Demeter, of course. You know how she is.”

“That’s personal! And we haven’t!”

“Well, then how do you know that the rumours aren’t true?”

“Well, because... because... they just can’t be.”

But even as the words left her, Persephone couldn’t help but wonder if they were. Hades had never once tried to seduce her or lure her into his bed. Could it be because he wasn’t... able to? Or wanted to?

But he enjoyed it when they kissed. She was sure of that. He couldn’t have faked his reaction. Of course, there was a long way from kissing to having sex. Perhaps he was only interested in the first part. It would certainly explain many aspects of his behaviour. Why he hadn’t _once_ tried to.... well, anything, really. And considering that he was a male god, it was downright bizarre.

She stared at Hermes in shock. “You really think that he’s not interested in sex?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing? Means you won’t have to worry about that aspect of married life. He did kidnap you. You have no reason to want to. And it’s not like you can’t do it with someone else. Someone you actually like. Someone you consider a friend.”

“That’s true,” Persephone murmured, though she was barely listening after the first sentence or two. She had no reason to care whether or not Hades functioned as a man in _that_ regard, but she found herself oddly disappointed that he might... not.

She wanted to sleep with him. It was surprisingly easy to admit, at least to herself. She wanted to. Not today or tomorrow or even this year, but one day... one day she wanted to take their kisses a bit further, and she felt like crying at the thought that he might not feel the same.

“Is there any way that I can... check?” she asked Hermes.

“Check?”

“Yeah. If he wants to. And if he can.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Persephone frowned, confused. “No. Why do you ask?”

Hermes sighed. “Never mind that. Sometimes I just forget how innocent you are. Yes, you can check. Just kiss him.”

“But I’ve kissed him before,” Persephone argued, disappointed. “That won’t tell me anything.”

“It will if he reacts a certain way.”

“But I already know that he enjoys my kisses.”

“I meant if he reacts a certain way... physically.”

“Oh.”

Persephone was well aware of the male anatomy. She had seen a description of it in one of the books, Demeter hadn’t known about. But to read about it and actually see it... The real thing sounded scary. But maybe she didn’t have to see it. She could just... kind of feel it.

She felt herself blushing at the thought. But it _would_ be the easiest way to figure it out. And she should probably do it before she lost her nerve.

“I have to leave,” she told Hermes, resolutely standing up.

“What, you’re going to check _now?_ ”

“Yes.”

Hermes stared at her for a few seconds. Then he laughed. “I think I underestimated how much fun you were going to be,” he said.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. Now let’s go. This should be quite an amusing sight.”

“You’re not coming.”

“What? Why not?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” Persephone blushed. “I’d rather not... have an audience.”

Hermes whistled. “Damn, girl. How far are you going to take this?”

“Oh, shush. And if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to go before I lose my nerve.”

“Would you like to practice on me?”

“Very funny. No, thank you.” Persephone cringed her nose at the thought.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that there are plenty of women who’d _love_ to get a taste of me!”

Persephone grinned at him. “Then go kiss one of them,” she said before she left in search of her husband. Hanging out with Hermes really was like having a little brother. She didn’t understand what Hades was so worried about. She shrugged it off, thinking that it had to be a guy thing.

Catching sight of her husband, she greeted him with a shy smile.

“Lord Hades.”

He smiled at her, clearly pleased to see her. If nothing else, he enjoyed her company.

“Lady Persephone. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Oh. Well, you see, I was kind of wondering... well, I was just thinking... I’d heard, and I didn’t know if it were true or not... I... I don’t know what to say.”

Hades stared at her in bemusement. “That makes two of us,” he said. “What did you hear?”

Unable to meet his eyes, Persephone stared intently at the ground. She didn’t dare to tell him, but she hadn’t come to ask him anyway. She’d come to check for herself.

She took a deep breath, told herself to stop acting like a coward, and kissed him.

Hades made a surprised sound before his arms pulled her closer to him, and Persephone allowed herself to relax into the kiss. She did enjoy kissing him more than anything else. Surely, if they had this, she could do without the other parts?

Except that it felt like she was on fire, and she thought she might die if she never got the chance to extinguish it. She pressed herself up against him a bit harder, trying to feel… _that_ part of him.

Hades moaned into her mouth, but it wasn’t the reaction that Persephone was hoping for, and so she tried to press herself even harder against him, suddenly just _needing_ to know.

Hades pulled away.

They were both breathing heavily, but he made no move to kiss her.

“What’s wrong?” Persephone asked, disappointed and frustrated.

“Why are you doing this?” Hades asked her, almost too quietly for Persephone to hear.

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t seem to figure you out. You hate me, then you kiss me, and suddenly we seem to be friends. Then you’re angry, except you kiss my cheek, and now this? I have never been this confused in my life.”

“Oh.” Persephone hesitated for a second, unable to bring herself to tell him the truth, but Hades wasn’t done talking anyway.

“Is this all to get back at your mother?”

“What? _No!_ ”

“Do you hope that it will be easier to return underground if we are friends? Or do you plan to ask me for a separation?”

“No, it’s nothing like that. I swear.”

“Are you trying to make yourself fall in love with me because you feel obligated to?”

“No.”

“ _Then why are you suddenly kissing me?!”_

“ _Because I’m trying to figure out if you’re hard or not!_ ”

Hades stared at her, and Persephone could feel the seconds ticking away. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

“What?” he finally whispered, and Persephone cringed. She was, undoubtedly, about to have the most awkward conversation of her life.


	19. An Awkward Conversation

“ _Because I’m trying to figure out if you’re hard or not!_ ”

Hades stared at her, and Persephone could feel the seconds ticking away. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.

“What?” he finally whispered, and Persephone cringed. She was, undoubtedly, about to have the most awkward conversation of her life.

“I meant... I was just... I’d heard…” she stammered.

“You had heard what?”

“That you’re dead. In the from-the-waist-down kind of way.” Never before had Persephone been so fascinated by the spot between her feet.

“And you wanted to... check?”

Persephone merely nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

“I... see.”

She wasn’t sure if it was comforting or not that he seemed just as uncomfortable as she.

“Why?” he asked, and her surprise made Persephone look up once again.

“Why what?”

“Why would you want to know? Would a confirmation of it make you feel relieved?”

“What? No. It wouldn’t.”

“No?” His eyes seemed suspiciously bright, and Persephone wasn’t sure if he were happy or sad. She decided to take a chance and just be honest.

“It would… disappoint me,” she admitted.

“Why?”

“I just... I just wanted to know that... that you wanted me the same way I wanted you,” she whispered, glancing up at him from underneath her lashes.

“You... you _want_ me?” Hades asked her, and Persephone finally looked directly at him.

“Your voice is all hoarse,” she said, worried. “Are you ill?” Except gods didn’t get ill. Which made it even more worrying.

Hades laughed, and there was something almost fragile in his laughter. A word she’d never thought she’d associate with the feared Lord of the Underworld.

“No,” he said, staring at her like he’d never seen her before. “I am... happy. And I do want you. Very much.”

“But you have never tried to... to... well, you know.”

Hades grinned at her, looking far happier than she’d ever seen him. It was a good look on him.

“I have never tried to trick you into my bed?” he guessed, and Persephone nodded, relieved that she wouldn’t have to put her thoughts into words.

Hades reached out and grasped her hand in his.

“I suppose I could have tried,” he said. “But I wanted you to be in my bed because you _wanted_ to be there. Not because I lied to you or… or forced you.”

“Oh.” Persephone stared at him. She thought of her father and his many “conquests”. The knowledge that Hades was different was… bittersweet.

“It’s funny,” she said. “I used to hope that the effect of the arrow would wear off and that you would tire of me. I don’t hope that anymore.”

Hades seemed to hesitate. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a far softer kiss than their previous ones, and Persephone found that she liked it very much. It was like that one time where the tip of a butterfly’s wing had brushed against her skin as it flew off.

“I won’t tire of you,” he told her softly. “I love you.”

“I know that. You were hit with an arrow of love. You can’t help it.”

“I would have gotten there eventually, even without the arrow. I already admired you greatly.”

“You did?” Persephone asked, surprised. “Why?”

Hades shrugged. “Because you reminded me of life, I suppose. Sunshine and growth trapped in the body of a young girl. Because you were all the best in people and very little of the worst. Genuinely good and with a deep longing for adventure. Anyone would be able to see that if only they bothered to look. I just bothered.”

“I don’t... I don’t love you,” Persephone said, feeling like his speech deserved some sort of answer.

Hades’ face closed off. “I know,” he said. “Though I had begun to hope otherwise.” He took a step back, and Persephone grasped for him, suddenly terrified that he might leave.

“I don’t love you,” she repeated. “But I have grown fond of you. You are my friend, and I enjoy it when you touch me. I enjoy seeing you smile. Maybe… maybe I will grow to love you.”

There was a bittersweet tinge to Hades’ smile. “And I will be able to live on the hope of this for millennia.”

Persephone rolled her eyes at him. “That’s a bit over-dramatic,” she said, used to her mother’s antics. “I hardly think it will take _millennia_. It only took me a couple of months to forgive you.”

Hades frowned. “It took you close to a year,” he corrected her.

“I meant since leaving the Underworld. Since I didn’t have to worry about mother anymore. Back then… I just kept thinking about how awful she must be feeling.”

“I am certain your mother still feels awful,” Hades noted.

“Yes, but now it’s different. It’s less reasonable and… and easier to ignore.” Persephone hesitated. “Is that awful of me to say?”

“Not at all. Your mother is a very manipulative woman. You will never be happy if you care too much about how she feels.”

Persephone frowned, feeling like she should defend her mother, but ultimately knowing that Hades was correct if a bit insensitive about it.

“She never had anyone but me,” she said. “I’m not sure if she knows how to live her life without me in it.”

“Then she should learn.”

“And if you were told the same? Would you be willing to do so?”

Hades stilled. “I suppose you have a point. Perhaps I should have married someone of less intelligence.”

Persephone stared at him. Then she saw the glint in his eyes. “You made a joke,” she said, baffled. “But you never joke.”

Hades grimaced. “Well, my wife certainly does not find me funny. I suppose I will have to work on that.”

Persephone smiled at him. “I like you the way you are,” she told him, secretly pleased by the delighted look in his eyes.

“And I like you the way you are,” he said, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. “Do you currently have other plans?”

“What?”

“Do you have plans before our dinner tonight? Besides checking if I can... how was it that you put it? Get hard.”

Persephone blushed. “You’re never going to let me live that one down, are you? But no. I was with Hermes, but I don’t think he’s expecting me back anytime soon. Actually, I think he will be exceedingly disappointed if I do come back already.”

“Then perhaps you would be willing to spending the time with me?”

Persephone smiled at him, wondering how she could have been so blind during the beginning of their marriage not to see how much her favour meant to him. “I’d love to,” she assured him. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was admittedly planning to ask you the very same.”

Persephone blushed, steadfastly avoiding his eyes. “Well, I thought perhaps, if you were open to the idea... we could check if that being-dead-rumour were true? Hermes did say that all I needed to do was kiss you, and I find that I enjoy that immensely much.”

She got her answer as Hades’ lips were suddenly on her. Letting her eyes fall shut, Persephone gave in to the kiss with a sigh of pleasure.

Perhaps they should be checking if the rumour were true a bit more often than they’d done so far. Checking it about daily or so sounded ideal.


	20. Friendship

Walking to her mother’s cottage, Persephone found herself smiling, lost in pleasant daydreams of touches and kisses. She didn’t notice the butterflies nor the flowers, both of which multiplied in numbers as she got closer to her mother’s home. Why notice a garden that she already knew as intimately as she possibly could? There wasn’t a square foot of ground that her mother hadn’t once forced her to weed.

And it wasn’t like it’d been necessary. A couple of whispered words to the ground would have done the trick. But apparently weeding kept young girls from thinking bad thoughts. At least that was the explanation she’d gotten from her mother.

Persephone herself hadn’t done any gardening in weeks. It wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy it, but now she had books and gossip and fun and Hades. All of which her mother would’ve forbidden if only she’d been able.

Including kissing. Blushing, Persephone wondered how kissing could feel so very awful with Ares and yet so very, very nice with Hades.

Persephone closed her eyes to better enjoy the sun’s gentle touch on her face. She smiled. Her husband adored her, she only saw her mother a couple of times a week, and she had found a truly good and scandalous friend in Hermes. Life was good.

“You’ve made no progress whatsoever!”

Stopping in her tracks, Persephone hesitated. She hadn’t told her mother that she was coming as she usually did, but Demeter never had company. Maybe she should just leave. Demeter sounded furious, and Persephone had been on the wrong end of her scolding enough times already. Then another voice answered.

“It’s not as simple as that.”

The voice sounded familiarly amused, and Persephone frowned. She knew that voice, but why was Hermes talking with her mother?

“Don’t be silly!” her mother’s voice sounded. “Your competition is _Hades_. Who is apparently _kissing_ my daughter! How hard can it be to seem like a better choice than _him?!_ ”

Persephone felt indignation well up in her. So Demeter was still watching her, though she was more subtle about it than previously. They had to be more cautious in the future.

What was she thinking? Hades was her husband. They shouldn’t have to hide away like a pair of illicit lovers just because her mother disapproved.

And Hermes certainly wasn’t Hades’ competition. He’d never shown any sort of romantic interest in her.

“I’m building a foundation,” Hermes said, sounding exasperated, and Persephone wished that she were better at understanding this sort of thing. Hades was right. She was too naïve.

However, she wasn’t naïve enough to step forward and allow herself to be seen. She needed to hear this conversation.

“Your daughter isn’t the type to fall in love with pretty words and empty promises,” Hermes continued, unabashed. “She needs to feel a certain bond. Friendship. Trust. I’m giving her that. What does it matter that Hades has kissed her? She’ll leave him eventually.”

Persephone froze. She felt nauseous. 

“Well, I want you to be faster about it!” her mother said, clearly annoyed. “I’m sick of hearing about that man touching my daughter.”

Ice-cold fury welled up inside of Persephone, drowning out the nausea. She’d been angry at Demeter before, but she expected this sort of thing from her mother. Making someone else seduce her, just so Hades couldn’t get her, was just the sort of thing her mother might do if she got desperate enough.

But Hermes!

The friend who’d included her in the secrets. The friend who’d made her laugh and who’d honestly and genuinely seemed to enjoy her company.

The friend Persephone had defended.

She should go in and rage and scream at them. She should show them that she wasn’t as stupid and naïve as they thought, even though she suspected that she really was. She should let Hermes know that she no longer considered him a friend.

But Persephone had never lost a friend before, and the loss hit her hard and without mercy. Rather than demanding explanations and apologies, she turned around and fled, unable to deal with the reality that so blatantly stared her in the face.

* * *

Back at the palace, Persephone walked around aimlessly. Her first instinct was to find Hades, but she couldn’t bear to tell him how stupid she’d been.

Her desire to scream and rage had disappeared. What good had it done her in the past? She’d been able to move to Mount Olympus because she’d blackmailed her mother. She’d been able to escape her mother’s constant presence because Demeter had overplayed her hand.

Her relationship with her mother was like a never-ending game, and Persephone was sick of losing.

Her mother had several advantages. She wasn’t above using guilt and trickery to get her way, and Persephone realised that she had to do the same if she wanted to win.

Slowly, the despairing look in her eyes disappeared as Persephone got lost in her thoughts. She would show Hermes that he couldn’t trick her like he tricked his mortal women. She would show Demeter that her constant deceits had consequences.

And she would prove to Hades that she wasn’t a little child.


	21. Deceit?

Deciding to get revenge and actually getting it proved to be two vastly different things. Persephone started by inviting Hermes over for dinner.

They’d eaten together before, and Persephone had thought that they’d had fun. It hurt to realise that Hermes had only viewed their time together as a means to an end. Today’s dinner, however, was going to be different.

Preparing for it took longer than Persephone had anticipated, and she wondered how Aphrodite did this sort of thing on a regular basis. Dinner was sent for, and candles were lit until Persephone felt that it was a sufficiently seducing atmosphere for what she had planned. She wore her purple dress and lined her eyes with Kohl. Though Hermes had made her feel stupid, she would never let him know it.

She greeted the golden-haired god with a smile when he finally came, and Hermes’ eyes went comically large at the sight of the room.

“What’s this?” he asked. His voice was lacking its usual good humour and confidence.

“You don’t like it?” Persephone asked, trying to sound worried.

“It’s... eh... it’s nice. Just a bit... unexpected.”

Persephone smiled again. “Then I hope unexpected is a good thing.” She took a deep breath to gather her courage and stepped closer until she could see the little flecks of brown in Hermes’ green eyes. She preferred Hades’ dark ones.

“Hermes, I think I’m in love with you,” she said, looking up at him with her best imitation of admiration. She’d completely forgotten how awkward this had felt with Ares.

“ _What?_ ”

“I love you,” she said. “And I know that you must feel the same for me. Why else would you spend so much time with me?”

“I... um... I.... what?”

“I love you,” Persephone repeated. “And you love me. But we’re held apart.”

“We are?”

“Of course! How can you even ask that?! I’m married. To that... that...” Here she was supposed to call Hades something insulting, but she couldn’t think of anything. “To that other god,” she finally said.

“You are asking for an... affair?”

“ _No!_ How could you say that?! Don’t you love me?!”

“Wait, _what?_ ”

Persephone wished that she could cry on command like her mother, but all she could do was attempting to look hurt. “I love you,” she said again. “I couldn’t possibly be happy with just an affair. I want us to truly be together, and I know that you want the same. You need to challenge Hades.”

“I need to _what?!_ ”

“Challenge Hades. He’s my husband. You need to go to him right now and demand that he gives me to you.”

“You want me to go to the Lord of the Underworld and demand that he gives me _his wife?!_ ”

“I know it seems scary, but don’t you see? It’s the only way we can truly be together. You have to. I realise how frightening it must seem, so I will strive to make it as easy for you as possible. Which I why I have to insist that you do it immediately.”

“ _Why?_ ” Hermes croaked. He looked petrified. 

“Well, so it’ll be over and done with, of course! No need for you to go around worrying about it. I say we go find Hades right this second!”

”But... but... but...” Hermes took a deep breath. “You can’t be with me if he kills me,” he said.

“In the hope of a future together, I’m willing to take the risk. And I know that you feel the same.”

“You’re willing to have me _tortured?!_ ”

“That is how much I love you.”

“But that doesn’t even make any sen–” Hermes cut himself off. “You know,” he said. It wasn’t a question.

Persephone grimaced. He’d seen through her. “Yes,” she said.

“And all of this? Was that just to get a good laugh?”

“I would’ve preferred to take it a bit further. I wanted to see how far you’d take it. Not too terrible far, really. I suppose you didn’t think it worth it.”

“Seph, I...”

“Was in corroboration with my mother? Was playing with me? Was treating me like a stupid little girl? Yes, I’m quite aware.”

“How did you find out?”

Persephone shrugged. “I kind of just figured it out,” she lied. “Though I still can’t believe that I was stupid enough to consider you a friend. I assure you that it won’t happen again.”

“Seph, I am your friend.”

“No, you’re just some guy who found himself a little bit horny and a little bit bored. And don’t call me that.”

“Seph, I admit that I made a deal with your mother to seduce you. And I admit that it was because I thought it might be fun. Annoy both the goddess of life and the god of the Underworld with one great prank? How could I possibly resist that? But I never wanted the seduction to succeed. I wanted to annoy Hades. Not enrage him.”

“So you never even planned to sleep with me? You just wanted to laugh at me behind my back? What kind of sick game is that; trying to make someone fall in love with you for the heck of it?”

“I didn’t try to make you fall in love with me.”

“Yes, you did! I heard you! You were building a foundation! Just because it wasn’t working didn’t mean you didn’t try!”

“What do you mean; you heard me?”

Persephone hesitated. Then she sighed, defeated. “I heard you talking with my mother,” she said, challenging him to defy it.

“Well, she was upset that I didn’t make any progress. I had to tell her something.”

Persephone snorted. “How stupid do you honestly think I am? Besides, let’s say that this whole thing was just to pull a prank on my mother and husband. How did you honestly think it would turn out?”

Hermes shrugged. “I try not to look too far into the future. It disturbs the present. I was still pissed at your mother for a previous... misunderstanding, and it was too tempting an opportunity to pass out on. The thought of Demeter trying to cope with the knowledge that she was essentially throwing her beloved daughter into the arms of a man... it was too hilarious. And Hades... well, he’s always fun to tease if you can get away with it with all your limbs still attached to your body.”

“Well, it’s going to stop now!”

“Okay.”

Persephone stared at him. “What?”

“Obviously, I can’t continue this without your cooperation, which you seem unwilling to give. But I do want to ask you to reconsider.”

“Reconsider what exactly?”

“Pretending to let me seduce you.”

Persephone stared at him. “You’re mad,” she said.

Hermes grinned. “So I’ve been told. But think about it. Don’t you want to get back at your mother?”

Persephone hesitated. She really, really did, and she’d had trouble coming up with a plan that taught Demeter her much needed lesson without being actually cruel.

“I do,” she finally said. “But I fail to see how you can help me with that.”

Hermes grinned, relaxed once again. Leaning up against a table, he sent her a conspiratorial smile.

“Consider this,” he said. “Demeter is unhappy with your marriage. She’s even more unhappy that you’re not unhappy in it. So she decides to make you unhappy by having you fall in love with another man. In Demeter’s mind, this isn’t ideal, but she’s willing to deal with it. But now imagine that her beloved, innocent daughter doesn’t fall for the gorgeous and brilliant god as she was meant to. Imagine she didn’t decide to remain faithful to her Lord of Darkness either. Imagine she picked both of them.”

“Both,” Persephone croaked. She had no interest in that!

“You’ll only pretend to, of course,” Hermes hurried to assure her. “You’re going to pretend that you’re seeing both of us. Carnally speaking. Imagine your mother’s reaction to that.”

And Persephone did.

Her mother thinking that it was her fault that her virginal daughter was seeing not one, but _two_ men! There was something delightfully scandalous about the thought. Still, there were so many reasons not to. She had to tell Hades for one. She knew it’d hurt him if he thought she really was sleeping with Hermes. She also didn’t trust Hermes. Not anymore.

Still... the thought was ever so tempting.

Persephone hesitated, and Hermes patiently waited as the seconds ticked by.

Should she leave the lies and deceit behind her, or should she chance this one grand scheme? Her green eyes flickered around the room as she tried to make up her mind. She wasn’t made out for these court games!

But wasn’t this exactly what she’d wanted as a child? To scheme? To play the pranks that she’d never been allowed to? Perhaps she _should_ just consider it a prank.

“I... I don’t know,” Persephone finally said. “I’ll have to think about it.”

“Of course. I can come by tomorrow for your answer?”

Persephone nodded, and she watched dully as Hermes left her room.

“One last thing,” he said at the door, looking back at her with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

“What?”

“I enjoyed your company more than I thought I would,” Hermes told her. “It may have started as a prank, but I’m glad it made me a friend. Though I fear I’ve lost her again.”

And with these words, he left her.


	22. Telling

Looking at her husband with curious eyes, Persephone wondered if he had changed. Hades did appear more relaxed as he was sitting in front of the fire in her room after dinner. His eyes were partly closed, and a little smile was playing on his lips. He seemed happy, and Persephone couldn’t recall him ever doing so during her months underground.

“You look happy,” she said, stating her thoughts, and Hades opened his eyes to look at her.

“I am happy,” he said.

“But you didn’t use to be.”

“My wife used to hate me.”

“Oh.” Persephone didn’t know what else to say. “Hermes wants to pretend to seduce me,” she then blurted out. Apparently, her mouth had decided what else to say.

Hades certainly didn’t look relaxed now.

“ _What?_ ”

“Hermes wants to pretend to seduce me,” she repeated helpfully.

Hades got to his feet with a furious expression.

“I knew it!” he raged. “That... that little weasel, that little _rat_. Trying to seduce another man’s wife! I’m going to – I’m going to –”

Completely shocked by his reaction, Persephone jumped up and hurried over to him. She reached up and took his face in both her hands, forcing him to look at her.

“Listen to me,” she ordered. “ _Pretend_. I said pretend. He’s not actually planning to seduce me.” _I think,_ she added internally. “So calm down. It’s just a... a ruse.”

Slowly the anger disappeared from Hades’ face, and now he just looked confused.

“A ruse,” he repeated.

“Yes. To... against my mother,” she told him, hurriedly telling him about Hermes’ suggestion.

Hades frowned, but he didn’t look enraged any longer.

“I hate to admit it,” he finally said. “But it does sound exactly like the sort of thing that Hermes might do.”

“Really?” Persephone hadn’t felt as certain.

“Yes.” Hades’ voice was dry and unamused. “There’s a reason why Hermes is the god of tricksters. There’s nothing he likes better than making a fool out of everybody else. He never thinks his plans through. I don’t know how many times he’s gotten himself in trouble because of it.” Hades frowned. “I’m just surprised that you would be part of such a thing.”

Persephone shrugged, suddenly feeling very young and very stupid. “Mother... mother has done so many things to me,” she finally said. “I just wanted to... wanted to...”

“Punish her?” Hades suggested, and Persephone nodded, not quite certain if he disapproved.

“I see.” He didn’t look disappointed or angry, and Persephone finally removed her hands.

“Why are you telling me of this?” he asked, and Persephone gaped at him, shocked.

“You’re my husband!” she said. “Of course, I had to tell you! Otherwise, you’d think I really was unfaithful!”

Hades looked pleased once again. He sat down once again, but this time he dragged her down with him until she was sitting in his lap. Blushing furiously, Persephone made no move to get up.

“Do me a favour,” he said. “Make sure only Demeter sees the ruse. Though I may know the truth, I’d prefer everybody else didn’t think my wife was having an affair.”

“Sure,” Persephone promised him easily. She decided not to tell him that she hadn’t officially made her decision. But perhaps she really had.

Leaning her head against his chest, Persephone closed her eyes, enjoying the steady sound of his heartbeat.

“Hades,” she said, sighing when he began stroking her hair. It felt nice. Better than nice.

“Yes?”

“When we go home, do you think I could bring a few flowers with me?” she asked. “I did miss them terribly the last time.”

Hades’ hand froze in her hair. “I did give you flowers,” he said, and Persephone lifted her head to look at him. He didn’t look happy any longer.

“I know,” she said. “But I meant flowers that haven’t been plucked. Flowers I have a chance to watch grow. Your flowers were pretty, but they all died so quickly.”

“Wouldn’t they need the sun to grow?” Hades asked her, and she shook her head.

“Usually,” she said. “But I’m the goddess of spring. If only they have roots, soil, and water, my magic can be the sunshine they need to survive. If you’d let me have them,” she added, suddenly worried. He would, wouldn’t he? He was her husband. He loved her.

“Of course,” Hades said, and she leaned her head against his chest once again.

“Perhaps,” he continued, sounding hesitant. “Perhaps you would like your own garden?”

She smiled against his chest, allowing her fingers to play with the buttons of his shirt. His heartbeat grew less steady by the second.

“I’d like that,” she said, imagining having a garden of her own that she was completely in charge of. Usually, Demeter always had the last say. “A small one,” she added because even though she loved gardening, she didn’t miss having to spend all her time doing it.

“A small one,” Hades agreed, stroking her hair once again, and Persephone closed her eyes before laughing softly.

“What’s so funny?” her husband wanted to know.

“It’s nothing,” she said. “I was just thinking... the idea of Hermes actually seducing me. It’s rather laughable.”

“It is?”

She nodded against his chest. “Hmm. I mean, I wasn’t lying when I said he’s kind of like a little brother,” she said. “It’s going to be odd having to pretend to see him as anything else in front of mother.”

For a long time, neither of them said anything.

“I don’t like the thought of you touching him,” Hades then said. “Even if you are just pretending.”

Persephone smiled. “Hades, it’s my mother. Hermes and I hardly have to touch at all before she thinks the absolute worst. We’re not actually going to do anything. We’re just going to let mother think that we are.”

“So you’re not going to kiss him?”

“I wouldn’t kiss him just to prove a point,” Persephone assured him.

“You did with Ares,” he said, and Persephone looked up at him again. Was he jealous?

“That was different,” she said.

“How?”

“Well, back when I kissed Ares, I didn’t have you,” she said. “I mean, I did, but not like now. You know, in the sense that I would actually care if you... and back then you were just my husband... and you still are, obviously, but I just mean that –”

The rest of what she had planned to say was cut off my Hades’ insisting kiss.

Persephone had no complaints.


	23. The Ruse

Taking a deep breath, Persephone sent Hermes a nervous smile.

“Ready?” she asked, and Hermes grinned at her, completely at ease – unlike Persephone.

“Ready,” he said before opening the door to Demeter’s cottage.

Demeter looked up as they entered. She looked pleased to see them.

“Kore, darling! I haven’t seen you in ages!” It had been less than a week. “And Hermes! You are, of course, always welcome.”

Hermes grinned at her. “We have some news,” he said, clearly enjoying the situation far too much.

“Indeed?” Demeter sounded just as eager, and Persephone forced down her annoyance. She still hadn’t forgiven her mother for her attempt to break her heart.

“We’re together,” Hermes said. “Not officially, of course, considering the situation. Which means that it has to stay between us. Persephone insisted.”

Demeter smiled broadly and hurried over to hug her daughter.

“Congratulation, darling!” she told her. “I’m so happy for you! In love with such a… a lovely man.”

Persephone took a deep breath. They’d agreed on what to say before coming over, and her line was up.

“Oh, but we’re not in love, Mother,” she said, trying to sound relaxed. “It’s really just sex.”

Demeter stared at her, opened her mouth, and closed it again. She stared some more.

“Just... just sex,” she finally repeated. “I don’t understand.”

“We’re not in love,” Persephone repeated. “We’re just having sex. You know, for the fun of it.”

“For the... Kore, sex isn’t fun.”

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Hermes quipped, and Persephone sent him a quick, warning glance.

“Well, Mother, I only see Hermes as a friend,” she told her. “But I figured there was no reason we couldn’t help each other out. Very casual, you know. He’ll scratch my back, and I’ll scratch his.”

“She sure will,” Hermes said. “And not just in the metaphorical sense.”

Persephone felt herself blushing. In contrast, Demeter’s face was entirely drained of colour. The older goddess blindly reached out for a chair before sinking down on it.

“But... but I...” She seemed to pull herself together. “Well, I am... happy that you were able to... find joy with someone besides that dreadful man,” she said. She looked like she was in pain.

“Oh, but I’ve found plenty of joy with Hades,” Persephone told her, and Demeter stared at her, horrified.

“What?” she whispered.

“Well, he’s my husband,” Persephone said. “Of course, we’re enjoying each other. Hermes is just a little extra.”

“A little... extra,” Demeter repeated, looking a few short seconds away from throwing up. “A little extra... _what_ , exactly?”

“Well, sex, of course,” Persephone said, willing herself not to blush.

“But... but... both of them?”

“Why, of course! Hades is my husband.” Persephone giggled. “And I can hardly have sex with Hermes, but not with my own husband. And when Hades is busy, leading his kingdom and whatnot, Hermes usually has time. It’s quite practical.”

“Practical,” Demeter said, finally regaining some strength in her voice.

“Why, yes.” Persephone decided to take it a step further. “I mean, I rather thought it might be fun with both of them at once, but Hades refused.”

“ _Both of them?!_ Kore, I _forbid_ this!”

Persephone tilted her head to the side. “Forbid what, Mother?” she asked.

“ _This_! What you’re doing. You cannot have two men! I forbid you! I forbid you from having sex with either of them! I forbid you from ever having sex again!”

“But, Mother,” Persephone said, hardly able to believe that there had been a time, not too many months ago, where her mother’s words could’ve forbidden her anything. “You can’t do that.”

“Yes, I can! I’m your mother!”

“But I’m a married woman now. Not a little girl. You can’t forbid me anything. Only my husband can, and he is perfectly fine with the situation.”

“I’ll tell your father!” Demeter hissed.

“Okay,” Persephone said, inwardly praying that Demeter was only bluffing. “But considering that I was the result of one of his many, many affairs, I doubt he will care much. I suppose that I really am more like my father than I thought.”

“You are nothing like your father!”

“No, Mother. I am nothing like you.” Persephone hesitated, realising something. “Is that what this is about? You want me to be a perfect little copy of yourself? Hating the touch of men, and only interested in gardening? But, Mother, I’m not like that. I’m my own person. You don’t get to decide what I like or whom I marry.”

“I get to decide whatever I want. You’re my daughter! Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood! I birthed you! That gives me every right!”

“That gives you no right! Mother, I’m not a little child. You need to accept this. Hades is my husband, and I enjoy his touch. Hermes is my friend, and I enjoy his... company.” All of which was true, though not in the sense that Demeter thought.

Demeter stared at her. “I won’t allow this,” she whispered, and Persephone looked at her mother with pity.

She realised that it didn’t matter that Hades had married her against her will. If he had come to her with sweet words and declarations of love, Demeter still would’ve hated him.

Perhaps she even preferred it like this. She could pretend to hate him for all the right reasons, but truly, Demeter only wanted to keep her toy to herself.

Suddenly, Persephone _needed_ to get out of there. But before she could do so, she needed to teach her mother one last lesson – that her manipulations had consequences.

“We really only came by to thank you,” Persephone said. “Hermes and I wouldn’t have begun our affair if you hadn’t insisted that I walk him out. And Hades and I wouldn’t have found happiness if you hadn’t acted the way you did.”

And it was true.

Persephone would never have forgiven Hades for kidnapping her if not for her mother’s smothering ways and blatant manipulations.

Demeter was quiet for once.

Perhaps she realised the truth as well.

But then again: Persephone’s mother had never been the type for quiet self-contemplation.

Demeter might never take responsibility for anything going wrong in her life. It might always be someone else’s fault. It would be a miserable existence, but Persephone knew there was nothing she could do to help. Not unless Demeter actually _wanted_ to change.

“Goodbye, Mother,” she said.

Hermes, of course, couldn’t resist one last taunt.

“Goodbye, darling Demeter,” he said. “I know that I can’t call you mother-in-law as Hades rightfully may, so I will merely call you darling. If not for you, I never would’ve met your beautiful daughter and experienced such... pleasure, as I have.”

He gave her a last, taunting grin, and then he and Persephone left, leaving behind a bitter woman, full of hatred and self-pity.

A woman who despaired in the knowledge of her daughter’s happiness.


	24. Epilogue

It would’ve been nice to say that everything after that just worked itself out. But though Persephone had realised that her mother brought her far more misery than joy, she found herself unable to cut her out of her life.

Still, she visited her mother less than ever, and she found herself actually looking forward to returning to the Underworld. Primarily because it’d mean several months away from Demeter, and partly because of the time she would get to spend with Hades.

Persephone herself was currently standing on her balcony, looking at the clouds floating past. It was the standard view of Mount Olympus. It was beautiful, but Persephone still preferred the view from Hades’ palace. Though not as pretty, it was far more interesting.

“What are you thinking?” a deep voice sounded behind her, and Persephone turned around to find her husband looking at her with curious eyes.

“I knocked,” he explained. “But you did not answer.”

“I didn’t hear you,” she said, smiling up at him. “I was just thinking about... Mother, I suppose. And you. And how much my life has changed since you took me.”

Hades hesitated, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Not only for the worse, I hope,” he said, and Persephone shook her head.

“No, it has… it has changed for the better. Though Mother wasn’t disappointed in me before, I was miserable, always trying to meet her expectations. I just hadn’t realised it myself.”

“I knew.”

Persephone looked at him in surprise. “You knew I was unhappy?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“It was not hard to see if you paid attention. You would often tense up whenever your mother appeared. I hated seeing you like that.”

“You didn’t even know me.”

“I knew the important things. I am the Lord of the Underworld. I can see the soul of a person. That is how I judge the dead. I knew who you were. How could I not care?”

Persephone smiled. She felt lighter somehow, though she wasn’t sure why.

“I was besotted,” Hades said. “And when the arrow hit me... I did not stand a chance. I am, however, happy for it now.” He hesitated. “Are you?”

Persephone nodded, and Hades’ eyes lit up at her response.

“I am,” she said. “Before you took me, all I had was Mother. Now I have so much more. Friendship. Desire. Independence. If I had to go back to the way things were, I’d be miserable.” She sighed. “Just as Mother is now.”

“Your mother is miserable because things did not go her way. She should celebrate your happiness, not mourn it. Please do not feel guilty.”

“I don’t,” Persephone admitted. “But sometimes I feel guilty for not feeling guilty. Does that make sense? I just... I wish that I could make her happy, but that would make _me_ miserable. Am I a bad person for not being willing to make that trade?”

“Not at all. Demeter should be the one to feel guilty. Not you.”

“I worry we might’ve taken it a bit far. On that first night, Hermes and I pretended to be lovers, I mean.”

“That is the danger of a friendship with Hermes. He will often take it too far. Be careful and think things through – he will certainly not.”

Hermes _did_ seem a bit too carefree sometimes, and Persephone still didn’t trust him completely. Only time might restore her former trust in him. 

Right now, however, she didn’t want to think about Hermes. Instead, she smiled at Hades and wound her arms around his neck.

“I have something to tell you,” Persephone told him.

He tilted his head inquiringly, but the words were suddenly stuck in her throat.

It was ridiculous! She had already admitted the truth to herself. And she wasn’t a coward! Never again! She’d been a coward till the day he’d taken her, and there was no way she was going back!

“I love you,” she said.

Hades was silent.

Persephone felt panic well up in her. He was supposed to answer! To tell her that he loved her too, and she wondered dizzily if this was how it felt to confess an unrequited love. If that was the case, she truly pitied Hades.

“What?” he said, and she took a deep breath, forcing the words out once again.

“I love you,” she said again. “Please don’t make me say it a third time.”

“You love me?”

Persephone sighed. “Yes,” she said, and suddenly her whole world was spinning as Hades lifted her up and spun her around.

“You love me!” he said, and then he was kissing her.

“I love you too,” he whispered when she finally pulled back to breathe, and she laughed.

“I know,” she said, ignoring her earlier doubts. “You’ve told me often enough.”

Hades kissed her again. “Then you are behind,” he said. “Say it again.”

Persephone laughed. “Glutton,” she teased. “I love you.”

“Again?”

“I love you. How many times are you going to have me say it?”

“Just once more for today.”

“I love you,” she said, smiling at him. “I’m glad that you’re my husband. Though... I know it’s silly, but could we one day have a second wedding? One that I’ve agreed to?”

“Of course. As soon as we come home.”

“Well, you’ll have to ask me first.”

“Ask you?”

“To marry you,” she clarified. “Last time, I didn’t get a say. I want one this time.”

“Will you marry me?” Hades asked her willingly.

“No.”

“No? What do you mean, no?”

“We _have_ only been courting for a couple of months.” She sent him a teasing smile. “It’s really much too soon for such a question. Really, Hades. But you may ask again some other time.” She kissed him this time. “Perhaps when we’re back home,” she whispered against his lips.

Hades rested his forehead against hers. “I love you,” he whispered.

Persephone smiled. “I love you too. But… I kind of have a favour to ask you.”

“Anything.”

“When we come home,” Persephone said. “Do you think we could share a room? Or... I mean, I rather like having my own chambers. A place that is just mine. But you’re my husband. I want to sleep beside you at night.”

For a long time, Hades said nothing, and then he was kissing her again, every inch of skin he could reach.

“Oh, yes,” he whispered against her skin. “Every night if you wish to.”

“I do,” Persephone said. Perhaps it wouldn’t be long before half the lie she’d told her mother would be true. She blushed at the thought.

“I love you,” she said again.

“And I love you, my darling wife. And I shall never stop.”

“You better not,” she threatened, but it was hard to sound intimidating when her cheeks hurt from smiling too broadly. She had more independence than she’d ever experienced before, she had friendship and love, and she was happy.

All because of Demeter trying her hardest to make it otherwise.


End file.
